Take my hand
by Yuisho
Summary: En un verano cuando tenia diez años, conoció a un niño llamado Alfred, quien se convirtió en su mejor amigo. Pero por cuestiones del destino, nunca más se volvieron a ver luego de ese verano, hasta que Arthur tiene dieciséis. Sin embargo, ya no es el mismo...
1. Chapter 1

**"Take my hand"**

Era verano, como siempre estaba en la casa de su abuela que estaba en un valle, donde todo era tranquilidad y si uno cerraba los ojos podía escuchar a los pájaros cantar y como el rio corría. A pesar de que Arthur solo tenía diez años el prefería leer y tomar té en vez de corretear por ahí pero incluso si quisiera hacerlo le resultaría aburrido porque no tenia amigos. No le agradaba a sus compañeros de clase porque les resultaba demasiado aburrido estar con él pero el siempre se repetía mentalmente: "No necesito amigos".

Los libros que leía eran de fantasía, cuentos típicos en donde el caballero peleaba contra un dragón y salvaba a la princesa pero el pequeño de ojos verdes se sentía mal por los dragones, siempre los describían como horribles bestias sin corazón pero el sentía que se podía identificar con ellas, solitarios y tranquilos a menos que alguien los molestara, entonces los quemaría vivos o en su caso: los insultaría con todas las palabras que un niño ingles de diez años puede saber.

Estaba en su habitación leyendo y tomando una taza de té, agradecido por la tranquilidad del lugar ya que esta era la primera vez que visitaba a su abuela sin la compañía de sus molestos y ruidosos hermanos que ya tenían dieciséis y decían estar demasiado grandes para pasar tiempo con su abuela la cual tampoco parecía molestarle mucho, ya que cuando venían le daban vuelta la casa y ella terminaba ordenando todo con ayuda de Arthur.

Su abuela entro a la habitación para contarle que había un niño nuevo que había llegado con su familia ayer, por el tono que empleo la mayor de edad Arthur sintió que se estaba preocupando por su nieto que no hacía más que leer en esa habitación todo el día y solo salía para ayudarla con la limpieza o para regar las plantas. No le interesaba en lo mas mínimo conocer a ese niño pero no quería que su abuela siguiera preocupándose así que cerró el libro y lo dejo en la mesita de luz para luego bajar las escaleras lentamente, no le hablaría al nuevo vecino simplemente tomaría algo de aire por unos minutos y volvería con su abuela para mentirle inventándole un nombre al chico y diciendo que era su nuevo mejor amigo, luego saldría cada tanto diciendo que jugaría con el vecino pero en realidad solo se iría a leer bajo un árbol.

Cuando salió fuera de la casa no vio a nadie, soltó un suspiro lleno de alivio. Necesitaba ganar algo de tiempo, su abuela tampoco era tan tonta como para creerle que se había hecho un amigo tan rápido así que decidió alejarse de allí e ir al bosque que estaba a unos cinco minutos de caminata de allí. Al llegar simplemente comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, sabía que no se perdería porque ya había ido innumerables veces al bosque para ocultarse de sus hermanos.

Pasaron unos diez minutos y seguía caminando tranquilamente, debían ser alrededor de las cinco de la tarde pero como era verano tardaría en anochecer así que no había nada de que preocuparse. Pero entonces escucho un gritó al estilo Tarzan y pudo sentir como algo le golpeo en la cabeza haciendo que cayera de cara al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto el niño desconocido que al parecer se había lanzado desde la rama de un árbol no muy alto y termino por aterrizar sobre el ingles-

Arthur se paro rápidamente, tenía la cara roja por el enojo y la vergüenza de haber sido golpeado de manera tan patética por un idiota que interrumpió su adorada tranquilidad.

-¡No gracias a ti! ¡Bloody Idiot!

-No soy idiota, soy un hero y me llamo Alfred -El pequeño que tenia la misma altura que Arthur soltó una risa estruendosa-

Alfred tenía cabello rubio aunque un poco más oscuro que el de Arthur y mucho más ordenado pero con un extraño rulo en el frente, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo y a pesar de que le diera vergüenza, pensaba que eran realmente hermosos.

-¡¿Esas son orugas? -Pregunto el americano haciendo referencia a las pobladas cejas de Arthur-

-¡¿Qué dijiste? –Al ingles no le gustaba usar la violencia pero tenía unas ganas tremendas de pegarle una buena cachetada a Alfred-

Al notar la creciente ira del ingles, Alfred decidió que tenía que usar otra táctica si quería ser su amigo pero le estaba costando más de lo normal debido al mal carácter del chico. Era una situación extraña porque en su escuela tenia miles de amigos y era bastante popular pero eso no quería decir que fuera un arrogante que se aprovechaba de todos, sino que ayudaba a los más pequeños cuando los chicos de doce año trababan de robarle su almuerzo o querían golpearlos, después de todo el era un hero por lo tanto su labor es salvar a las personas.

-¿Qué haces? –Arthur no entendía porque el molesto niño estiraba su mano hacia él, como si quisiera que la tomara-

-Empecemos desde cero, me llamo Alfred F. Jones y soy un hero. –Sonreía amigablemente y su voz no sonaba tan molesta como antes, sino que tenía un tono más sincero- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿No es obvio? Porque quiero ser tu amigo.

Arthur lo miro con sorpresa, nunca antes había querido ser su amigo y aunque su encuentro no había sido de lo más amigable y el chico le parecía una molestia, no podía negar que le causaba una inmensa curiosidad saber acerca de el, quería saber quién era realmente el chico de los ojos azules que se llamaba Alfred.

-Soy Arthur, Arthur Kirkland. –Para sorpresa del Americano, Arthur tomo su mano y le devolvió la sonrisa-

Ese día Alfred F. Jones y Arthur Kirkland se volvieron mejores amigos. Pasaron el verano jugando a los piratas aunque algunas tardes el ingles le leía sus cuentos favoritos al americano quien al principio no parecía muy interesado pero luego le insistía en que le dijera como terminaba provocando una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de su mejor amigo.

Solo faltaba un día para que terminara el verano, era su última oportunidad para pasar la tarde juntos porque para la mañana siguiente los padres de Arthur irían a recogerlo para volver a Londres y Alfred tomaría un avión con toda su familia hacia Estados Unidos. Ninguno parecía realmente triste porque habían anotado sus direcciones así que se mandarían cartas y se volverían a ver para el próximo verano.

Ahora estaban en el lago, eran las siete de la tarde y estaba anocheciendo pero aun no querían volver a sus respectivos hogares. Alfred estaba corriendo a Arthur porque quería abrazarlo para nunca dejarlo ir pero el ingles le avergonzaba así que huía de él, corriendo peligrosamente cerca del borde del lago.

-¡Deja que el hero te de un súper abrazo!

-¡Jamás!

En un segundo estaban riendo y corriendo, al otro Alfred miraba con horror como su mejor amigo caía en el lago. Intentó mantener la calma pero Arthur seguía sin salir de allí y entonces recordó que una vez le dijo que no sabía nadar, no lo dudo ni un segundo y salto con ropa y todo al lago para rescatarlo.

A Alfred le costaba nadar por el miedo y el que tuviera sus zapatillas puestas no ayudaba en nada. Solo podía ver como Arthur se hundía cada vez más y más, estaba comenzando a perder sus fuerzas pero milagrosamente logro tomar su mano antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

Este Fic fue inspirado gracias a las canciones: **Safe and Sound - Taylor Swift** y **On and On -Tenth Avenue North**, por lo que recomiendo que las escuchen alguna mientras leen el fic .

Bueno este es mi primer Fic así que sean buenos creo que tarde mucho en actualizar pero no subiré el próximo capitulo hasta que tenga como mínimo 2 reviews, porque sino es como si escribiera al algun punto de la historia seguramente haya lemmon, pero nada muy fuerte así que por ahora lo voy a dejar en "T".

Em...no se que mas decir, espero que lo disfruten y perdonen si hay algún horror de ortografía.


	2. Chapter 2

Nunca le gusto el verano, odiaba el calor y la playa. Pero la razón por la que más le disgustaba esa estación del año era porque tenía pesadillas, no es que solo tuviera pesadillas en verano ya que en otras estaciones también tenía pero eran simples pesadillas sin sentido alguno que no lo asustaban realmente, pero las que tenía en verano eran tan reales que cada vez que despertaba se encontraba sudando y algunas veces podía notar como lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Siempre eran iguales, eran acerca de él y un chico de ojos azules pero cuando despierta todo se le hace borroso y le cuesta recordar exactamente qué era lo que soñaba, muchos dirían que en realidad estos eran unos felices sueños porque dentro de ellos se encontraba riendo y jugando pero no le gustaba, lo hacía sentir raro e incomodo. Estas pesadillas lo molestan desde que tiene once años pero con cada año se hacen más intensas.

Este verano sería algo distinto para el joven Kirkland de dieciséis años porque iría a la casa que era de su abuela la cual falleció meses después de su última visita, que fue hace seis años pero él no recuerda nada. El ultimo día de ese verano había desaparecido y luego de horas lo encontraron inconsciente al lado del lago, parecía que se había ahogado pero alguien lo había sacado de allí pero aun estaba grave ya que se había golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza provocando que olvidara todo lo que había sucedido en ese lapso de tiempo aunque a Arthur nunca le intereso nada acerca de ese verano porque le parecía irrelevante, el no tenía amigos y los más probable era que solo fueran recuerdos de haber leído libros y ayudado a su abuela.

Desde que nació siempre fue a la casa de su abuela para los veranos hasta los once años, al principio iba toda la familia completa pero luego sus padres se divorciaron así que solo iban él y sus hermanos quienes lo torturaban y la última vez fue solo, la única diferencia era que ahora la casa estaría vacía. Pero pensó que sería mejor, no es que despreciara a su difunta abuela pero al menos podría leer sin que nadie lo molestara en absoluto y tampoco le andarían diciendo que saliera a "socializar".

Físicamente no había cambiado mucho, solo estaba un poco más alto pero sus rubios cabellos seguían igual de desordenados y sus cejas estaban exactamente iguales. También seguía sin tener amigos, tuvo una novia hace un año pero solo duraron un par de meses y nunca le intereso demasiado eso del amor así que fue como si realmente nunca hubiera pasado. Quizás lo único que había cambiado era que su actitud era aun mas fría y parecía estar de malhumor siempre además de que comenzó a fumar pero solo lo hacía cuando algo malo pasaba, era su manera de relajarse y olvidarlo todo, también bebía de vez en cuando pero siempre tenía resacas horribles y no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado además de que solía despertarse en lugares no muy "bonitos" así que intentaba no beber.

* * *

Luego de un viaje de cuatro horas en coche logro llegar al pequeño pueblo donde estaba la casa de su abuela, no había muchos lugares a los que ir y tampoco tenía mucho turismo además de que gran parte de sus habitantes eran bastante ancianos. Milagrosamente logro hallar la casa de su abuela, estaba sorprendido ya que se la imaginaba en peor estado pero estaba exactamente como la recordaba cuando tenía nueve años, al menos eso quería decir que no le habían cambiado nada la última vez que había ido pero que no recordaba.

Cuando bajo del coche sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sintió como si todo se moviera. Casi cae hacia atrás pero como el coche retuvo su caída, sacudió su cabeza y decidió ignorar todo eso dando por sentado que se todo ese repentino malestar se debía a que había estado manejando por tantas horas sin descanso.

Tomo la mochila donde tenía algo de ropa y libros de Harry Potter -porque el resto habían quedado de la última vez que visito ese lugar- y se fue hacia la puerta de la casa, sin mirar a su derecha ya que ahora solo le importaba encontrar las llaves en su bolsillo. Allí se encontraba otra casa donde una familia americana estaba tomando el almuerzo y uno de sus integrantes reía estruendosamente mientras gritaba algo relacionado con ser el "hero".

Desempacó con tranquilidad y luego de guardar todo en un armario se lanzo a su cama, era algo pequeña y pensó que sería mejor si se iba a la que una vez fue la habitación de su abuela pero estaba demasiado exhausto por lo que ese día dormiría allí, luego se mudaría a la otra habitación.

* * *

_-¡Arthur! –Dijo una voz chillona e infantil-_

_-¿Qué quieres ahora? -Pregunto molesto un niño de ojos verde esmeralda que estaba concentrado en su lectura-_

_-¡Deja de leer y ven conmigo al bosque!_

_-No._

_-¡Come on! Ya leíste ese libro miles de veces._

_-¿Y? Sigue siendo más interesante._

_-Pero si ya sabes cómo va a terminar no tiene sentido volver a leerlo._

_-… -El ingles decidió ignorar eso ya que de cierta manera tenía razón-_

_-Bueno, entonces cuéntame a mí la historia._

_-¿En serio? ¿Quieres que te lea un cuento? –Pregunto escéptico-_

_-Si, Artie. No me gusta leer… ¡Pero cuando me los cuentas tu es mucho más divertido!_

_-Ok, pero no me llames "Artie", soy Arthur. _

_-¡Gracias Artie! ¡Eres el mejor! –Exclamó el americano mientras se sentaba junto a él de ojos verdes que estaba sentado en su cama y lo abrazaba cariñosamente-_

_-Idiot…no tienes remedio.-Se sonrojo ligeramente y comenzó a leer en vos alta el libro; "Alicia en el país de las maravillas"-_

Arthur se despertó agitado. Pensó que estando lejos de su hogar las pesadillas terminarían pero esa había sido la más real y vivida de todas las que había tenido en su vida. Se levanto de la cama algo adolorido, definitivamente tendría que mudarse a la otra habitación. Decidió darse una ducha fría para despejarse un poco y de paso limpiar todo el sudor, luego fue de nuevo a su antigua habitación y se cambio de ropa. Una camisa blanca y un fino sweater sin mangas de color verde opaco, a pesar de su actitud, Arthur vestía como alguien de mayor edad y a pesar de que debido a eso más de una vez le dijeron "anciano" no le importaba ni le interesaba la opinión de los demás acerca de su forma de vestir ya que según Arthur, el era todo un gentleman y no estaba del todo equivocado.

Bajó las escaleras y fue a la cocina donde preparo uno de sus exquisitos scones. Todo el mundo criticaba su comida, sobretodo sus scones que parecían cualquier cosa menos comida, sus hermanos solían usarlos de pisapapeles e incluso el pequeño Peter Kirkland solía tomar algunos para usarlos de arma contra los niños que lo molestaran en la escuela y una vez que los llevo a su escuela lo regañaron porque pensaron que era carbón. Pero para Arthur su comida era deliciosa y el resto no podía admitirlo porque estaban celosos o porque tenían mal sentido del gusto por haber comido comida chatarra como las hamburguesas que consideraba asquerosas y repugnantes.

Luego de desayunar algo llamo su atención, se acerco a la ventana más cercana y se quedo observando el bosque en el cual solía esconderse de sus hermanos, entonces un repentino dolor de cabeza lo invadió, obligándolo a sentarse en el piso. Podía escuchar una voz infantil llamarlo "Artie", tal y como en las pesadillas, tapo sus oídos con ambas manos pero seguía escuchando al niño. Se levanto como pudo y salió de la casa, no sabía que estaba haciendo, lo único que quería era que todo eso acabara de una vez por todas. Con cada paso que daba hacia el bosque el dolor disminuía, así que siguió caminando y caminando hasta que sin darse cuenta ya estaba en medio del bosque, entonces la voz del niño se detuvo pero ahora escucho otra voz, una que no era de un niño, sino de un chico, seguía siendo algo chillona pero no tanto .

-¿Arthur?

Se dio vuelta y se encontró con un chico más alto que el con cabello rubio pero más oscuro que el suyo y un extraño rulo que parecía desafiar la gravedad, también poseía unos hermosos ojos azules y usaba usando una remera blanca y unos jeans junto con zapatillas deportivas, pero esto no era lo que llamaba la atención de Arthur, sino que el chico lo estaba mirando atónito, como si dudara que el estuviera ahí…como si fuera un fantasma.

-¿Tengo monos en la cara? Espera… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

El rubio lo miro algo confundido, como si esperara que Arthur dijera otra cosa así que se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, movió su cabeza de lado a lado como si intentara esfumar los pensamientos de mente y finalmente lo miro a los ojos para mostrarle una gran sonrisa.

-Lo sé, porque mis padres me contaron que el nieto cejon de la amable ancianita que solía vivir al lado de nuestra casa iba a venir pero la verdad es que no pensé que fueran tan grandes.

-¡¿A quién le dices cejon?

-Soy Alfred, tu vecino. –Se presento el americano, ignorando lo que había dicho anteriormente Arthur- ¿Quieres venir a cenar esta noche?

-¿Q-q-que? –Arthur sintió como la sangre subía a sus mejillas-

-Me refiero a ir a cenar a mi casa esta noche con mi familia, a mis padres les gustaría conocer al nieto de nuestra anterior vecina además de que sería bueno que tuviéramos una buena relación ya que somos vecinos.

-No lo se, acabo de conocerte y no sé si quiero que mi comida este en el mismo lugar que un mono sin cerebro, puede que en otra ocasión.

-¡Hey! ¡No soy ningún mono, soy un Hero!

Luego de escuchar esas palabras Arthur se sintió un poco mareado, sentía una extraña sensación que jamás había experimentado y por alguna razón sentía que ya había visto a el chico antes, aunque sabía que debía de haber miles de americanos rubios de ojos azules llamados Alfred en el mundo así que podría estar confundiéndolo pero no perdía nada en preguntar.

-¿Ya estuviste alguna vez aquí?

-Emm…no, esta es la primera vez que yo vengo aquí pero mis padres y mi hermano vienen desde hace tiempo. –Podía notar algo de nervios en la voz del americano pero decidió ignorarlo-

-Uh, bueno…creo que podría ir a cenar pero solo porque nunca vi a un mono en su hábitat natural y sería algo interesante.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces te esperamos a las nueve! –Dijo luego de reír estruendosamente, Arthur podría jurar que si seguía riendo de esa forma le daría un dolor de cabeza aun más fuerte-

Arthur miro hacia los lados y se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo volver, incluso si había ido a ese bosque miles de veces ahora sus recuerdos estaban algo borrosos por lo que tuvo que hacer algo que no quería, pero si no lo hacía entonces estaría perdido por horas y no llegaría a tiempo a la casa para poder ver el nuevo episodio de Doctor Who.

-¿Puedes decirme como regresar?

-¡Claro! Soy un hero y nosotros ayudamos a los débiles. –Dijo Alfred mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la izquierda-

El ingles decidió ignorar lo de "débil" y siguió al americano aunque hubiera preferido que tan solo le dijera como regresar, pero en cambio tendría que soportar por un poco más de tiempo al americano con complejo de héroe.

-¿Es esta tu primera vez aquí? –Pregunto Alfred sin mirar a su acompañante aunque con una sonrisa en su rostro-

-No, la última vez que vine fue cuando tenía diez años pero…

-¿Pero...? –Para sorpresa de Arthur, su nuevo vecino había dejado de caminar y ahora lo estaba observando seriamente aunque se notaba algo de ansiedad en su tono de voz-

-Pero tuve un pequeño accidente que provoco que olvidara todo lo que había sucedido en ese verano, pero no creo que haya sucedido nada del otro mundo así que no me importa mucho.-No era de decirle cosas de su pasado a los demás pero Alfred se veía tan serio que no podía mentirle-

La expresión de Alfred cambio repentinamente, había algo de tristeza y sorpresa en su rostro pero Arthur no pudo notarlo porque se había dado vuelta rápidamente. El ingles no entendía a que se debía todo ese cambio de ánimo tan repentino, pensó que quizás el chico tenía algún trastorno pero en su opinión parecía bastante sano.

-Sigue caminando por aquí y en uno o dos minutos saldrás fuera del bosque, yo debo irme porque recordé que tengo que hacer algo importante. –Intento que su voz sonara lo más animada posible pero Arthur pudo notar que algo no andaba bien aunque antes de que pudiera preguntar el americano ya había salido corriendo en la dirección contraria, por un segundo pensó en ir con el pero luego se percato de que era un completo extraño y no tenía derecho alguno de meterse en la vida personal de Alfred-

No quiso darle más vueltas al asunto y se fue por donde le indico su vecino. Tal y como había dicho solo tardo dos minutos en salir de allí, luego camino por otros cinco hasta llegar a su casa donde se sentó en el sofá para luego girar mirar hacia donde estaba el reloj, tan solo había estado una hora fuera pero le había parecido una eternidad. Aun confundido por la extraña actitud de Alfred, prendió la televisión y se quedo viendo el maratón de Doctor Who hasta que cayó la noche y comenzó a preguntarse si al final debería ir a la cena o no.

* * *

Bueno, se que dije que quería dos reviews como mínimo y solo tuve una pero es que me agarro la inspiración y tenia tanta ansiedad que no pude resistirme a subir el segundo igual, si me dejan reviews entonces me animaran a escribir mas rápido, sino tardare bastante...

Este capitulo fui inspirado gracias a la canción: **Echo - Jason Walker **aunque puede que no tenga mucho que ver con este capitulo pero tiene que ver bastante con los sentimientos de Alfred.

EDIT: Tenia otro review que no vi por lo que retiro lo dicho.

EDIT 2: Tuve bastantes problemas para subir esta capitulo asi que perdonen si les cause alguna confusión _


	3. Chapter 3

_-¿Pero…?_

_-Pero tuve un pequeño accidente que provoco que olvidara todo lo que había sucedido en ese verano, pero no creo que haya sucedido nada del otro mundo así que no me importa mucho._

No, no podía ser verdad, se negaba a creer en lo que había dicho su mejor amigo. De algún modo sabía que era su culpa, si tan solo no lo hubiera perseguido reclamando un abrazo…si tan solo hubieran ido a otro lugar que no fuera el lago, seguramente todo hubiera terminado distinto. El recuerdo de ese día lo asechaba todas las noches de verano, como Arthur cayo al lago y como el salto a rescatarlo, por un segundo pensó que ambos se ahogarían, mas justo cuando estaba por cerrar sus ojos algo en su interior le dijo "Se supone que los héroes pelean hasta el final y que nunca se dan por vencidos". Esa voz, fue lo que provoco que sus ojos se abrieran rápidamente y lograra usar sus últimas fuerzas para salvar a su mejor amigo, quien realmente era su único amigo, porque pesar de ser popular, no consideraba un verdadero amigo a nadie más que a Arthur, solo a él le había contado sus secretos, como que le tenía miedo a los fantasmas o que hasta los siete años mojo la cama y si bien el ingles se rio de sus secretos, no lo juzgo y también le conto los suyos, le conto que podía ver hadas y duendes, y que hasta antes de conocerlo estos eran sus únicos amigos.

_Hello World, hope you are listening._

_Forgive me if I'm young_

_For speaking out of turn_

A pesar de que no podía ver su propio rostro, estaba seguro de que había mucho miedo plasmado en el. Había logrado sacar a Arthur del agua, aunque algo estaba andando mal, ya que no estaba ía tan solo diez años y no sabía qué hacer para ayudar, así que hizo lo que cualquiera en su lugar y con su edad hubiera hecho: llorar y pedir ayuda. Milagrosamente, sus padres –que habían estado buscándolos por horas- los encontraron, su madre sintió una inmensa angustia al ver a su hijo en ese estado, tan desgarrado, como si le estuvieran clavando una estaca en el corazón y en parte eso era verdad, ya que hacía tiempo había dejado de ser solo "Alfred", ahora eran como un hibrido, en tan solo un verano sus corazones dejaron de ser dos y fueron uno.

Matthew, el hermano gemelo de Alfred, también estaba allí y fue el primero en acercarse a su hermano, tenía que sacarlo de allí, porque si no le haría aun peor.

-Al, vamos a casa, el estará bien….-Intentaba calmarlo, aun con algo de inseguridad, ya que no estaba seguro si era verdad que estaría bien y no quería mentirle a su único hermano-

-¡No! ¡No voy a dejarlo! ¡No quiero! -Sollozaba mientras abrazaba el cuerpo inconsciente de su mejor amigo-

-¡Alfred! ¡Cálmate! –Le grito su padre, que ahora estaba frente a él, agachado a su altura mientras llamaba a una ambulancia-

Alfred no se calmo, ahora estaba llorando en silencio y su cuerpo seguía temblando, así que su madre lo cargo en sus brazos y se lo llevo a la casa, obviamente su hijo no se la hizo fácil e incluso le mordió el hombro para que lo dejara libre y pudiera ir donde Arthur estaba, lo más normal hubiera sido que su madre lo regañara, aun así se contuvo, ya temía que eso empeorara las cosas.

_There's someone I've been missing  
I think that they could be  
The better half of me_

Al americano le costó conciliar el sueño, término durmiéndose cuando su cuerpo no dio para más. Se despertó con los ojos rojos debido a que había estado llorando toda la noche, incluso mientras dormía se resbaron algunas lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos azules, igualmente bajo las escaleras rápidamente en busca de sus padres, porque necesitaba escucharlo, necesitaba escuchar que Arthur estaba bien y que podrían ir a visitarlo al hospital, donde se disculparía por todo los inconvenientes que les causo.

-¡Mum! ¡Dad! –Grito al entrar en la cocina, allí sus padres estaban desayunando tranquilamente junto con su hermano- ¿Cómo esta Arthur?

-Su abuela dijo que está bien…-Su madre sonaba feliz y aliviada-

-¿Cuándo iremos a visitarlo? –Alfred sentía que todo lo que había sucedido anoche solo había sido una horrible pesadilla y que ahora, todo volvería a la normalidad-

-No…no podremos ir a visitarlo hijo…Arthur ya volvió a Londres y mostros debemos volver hoy a casa.

-Pero… ¡Pero el volverá el próximo verano! ¿Verdad?

-Al, no lo sabemos, su abuela enfermo gravemente y es aun muy pequeño para venir por su cuenta.

-Oh…ya veo…está bien –Comenzó a reír nerviosamente mientras una sonrisa forzada aparecía en su rostro-

No dijo nada más y se fue corriendo hacia su cuarto, no debería estar triste porque podía mandarle cartas con la dirección que le había dado, sin embargo, no lo haría, temía que quizás Arthur lo odiara por todo lo que le había hecho pasar o que tal vez para el ingles solo había sido una simple amistad de verano y no algo tan significativo, como lo fue para Alfred. No quería hacerlo, no quería olvidarlo y dejar todo en el pasado.

_There's someone I've been missing  
I think that they could be  
The better half of me_

* * *

Los años pasaron y Alfred cambio bastante en cuanto a lo físico, estaba más alto, usaba lentes y ahora era más fuerte que antes, mas había algo que no cambio, y que jamás los veranos le insistía a sus padres en ir a la casa de verano en Inglaterra, al principio dudaron, pero al ver lo importante que era para su hijo decidieron aceptar a cambio de que el cumpliera sus deberes y tuviera buenas calificaciones en la escuela, lo que lo volvió en alguien muy inteligente, desde entonces no hubo examen que desaprobara.

_They're in the wrong place trying to make it right  
But I'm tired of justifying  
So i say you'll…_

Se preguntaran, ¿Por qué ansiaba tanto en ir a esa vieja casa de verano donde había demasiada tranquilidad para un hero como Alfred F. Jones?, la respuesta es la siguiente: para esperar a Arthur, se pasaba todos los días del verano en el bosque, con la esperanza de encontrarse nuevamente con su mejor amigo y que este lo perdonara por el accidente en el lago y por ser un cobarde al no haberle mandando ninguna carta.

-¿Sigues esperándolo? –Pregunto un joven de trece años muy similar a Alfred, aunque con ojos violetas-

-Matt, ya te dije que soy un hero y como tal, debo cumplir mis promesas. –Como siempre, había estado todo el día en el bosque mirando el lago donde casi pierde la vida Arthur, no quitaba la vista de allí-

-¿Promesas?

-Le hice una promesa a Arthur, pero no te diré que le prometí porque se enojara conmigo si lo hago…

_-¿Lo prometes?_

_-¡Palabra de Hero! –Dijo el pequeño Alfred mientras ponía una mano en su corazón y se paraba firmemente- Yo Alfred F. Jones prometo que por toda la eternidad seré el mejor amigo de Artie y que todos los veranos nos encontraremos en nuestro bosque y/o guarida._

_-Bien, pero no puedes decirlo a nadie._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque es nuestro secreto idiot, si lo cuentas no se cumplirá._

_-Muy bien…te quiero Artie. –Lo abrazo cariñosa e inocentemente-_

_-Yo también te quiero, idiota.-Era raro que Arthur no golpeara o insultara a su mejor amigo por abrazarlo decir cosas vergonzosas como esas, no obstante, decidió hacer una excepción solo por esa vez-_

-Está bien, en una hora ven a comer, Mum cocino pasta. –Le sonrió amablemente y se dio la vuelta para volver a su hogar-

Los años pasan y pasan, mas lo único que no cambia son los sentimientos de Alfred. El esperara lo que sea necesario y soportara vientos, tormentas, lluvias, lo que sea, para poder verlo otra vez porque sin él se siente incompleto, le falta su otra mitad y lo único que quiere, lo único que necesita es que…

_Come home  
Come home  
Cause I've been waiting for you  
For so long  
For so long_

...Arthur vuelva a casa.

* * *

Entonces sonó el timbre para interrumpir sus pensamientos acerca del pasado, sus padres debían estar ocupados preparando la cena y lo más seguro era que Matthew estuviera leyendo un libro, así que debía bajar el y abrir la puerta a quien fuera que hubiera tocado el timbre, seguramente era un turista que se había perdido y quería indicaciones o tal vez alguna broma de uno de los pocos niños que viven en ese pueblo. Alfred no se esperaba, que la persona que más quería en el mundo estaría en su puerta, vestido y recién salido de la ducha, cargando una bolsa llena de scones.

-¡¿Arthur?

-¿Qué? Tú me invitaste y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer decidí venir, ¿O acaso eres tan idiota que ni te acuerdas?

-¡Soy un hero! ¡Obviamente me acuerdo! Lo que pasa es que tus cejas se ven mas grandes que lo normal.

-¡Vuelves a decir algo relacionado con mis cejas y juro que te quedas sin dientes!

-Calmate dude, solo era una broma. -Otra vez rio estruendosamente y Arthur se dio cuenta que tendría que aprender a soportar esa molesta risa, ya que la escucharia toda la noche- ¡Vamos, pasa! -El ingles obedeció pero no sin antes pisarle el pie a Alfred provocando que el aludido hiciera una mueca de dolor-

Por un lado estaba realmente feliz, aunque ahora tenía un problema muy grande que resolver, ya que no les había dicho a sus padres que sería Arthur quien vendría a cenar y aun menos que había perdido sus recuerdos, y por más raro que suene, Alfred no quería decirle nada acerca de su verano juntos, de cómo se convirtió en su mejor amigo, sino que quería hacerlo recordar y si no lograba hacerlo, entonces empezaría desde cero, crearían nuevas memorias.

* * *

La canción que inspiro este capitulo y del que hay partes de la letra es: **Come Home - One Republic.**

No quiero que este sea un fic corto, así que esperen como mínimo 10 capítulos porque haré algunos dedicados mayormente a los sentimientos de Alfred o Arthur y otros para aclarar cosas del pasado (en este use ambos, los sentimientos de Alfred y parte de su pasado).Creo que me centrare cada capitulo en un personaje, así que el próximo hablara de toda la "cena" desde el punto de vista de Arthur y como no quiero que se cansen, les prometo que habrá una escena bastante romántica (?

**PD :**Agradezco a **RemulaBlack** por señalar mis errores, estoy intentando usar menos "pero" y "aunque" y usar otros sinonimos de estos, si encuentran algún error o si quieren dejarme algún consejo estaré encantada de leerlos y tomarlos en cuenta para el siguiente capitulo ^^

**PD2:** Dicen que cada vez que dejas un review, un unicornio nace (?


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred no sabía qué hacer, tenía que hallar la manera de explicarles todo a sus padres y a Matthew pero teniendo cuidado de que Arthur no se diera cuenta de nada. Entonces un ruido provoco que levantara la vista, su hermano ya se había percatado de la presencia del ingles y gracias a la inesperada sorpresa dejo caer un pesado libro.

-El es mi hermano Matthew, está sorprendido porque….nunca había visto a un ingles tan de cerca. –Definitivamente el americano no servía para mentir, tanto su gemelo como su mejor amigo se le quedaron mirando con una expresión de "What the fuck?"- ¿Me das un segundo con mi hermano? ¡Gracias! -Dijo sin esperar respuesta de ninguno de los dos, tomo rápidamente a su hermano del brazo y lo arrastro hasta el baño más cercano-

Arthur se quedo atónito sin entender nada, sin embargo, no esperaba menos de la familia de un mono sin cerebro , lo único que deseaba en ese momento, era que sus padres no fueran tan raros como su hermano del cual no recuerda su nombre a pesar de que se lo dijo hace tan solo unos segundos. No quería darle más vueltas al asunto, así que comenzó a recorrer el hogar de los Jones con la vista.

-¡Alfred! ¡¿Qué demonios hace Arthur aquí? –Matthew solía ser muy tranquilo mas luego de una escena como esa, era totalmente normal actuar de esa manera-

-Shh, baja la voz o nos escuchara.

-¿Me puedes explicar, por favor?

-En resumen; me lo encontré en el bosque, al parecer va a pasar este verano aquí pero no recuerda nada de cuando nos conocimos, tu sabes…por el "accidente" en el lago.

-Ok, ¿Y porque está en nuestra casa?

-Porque lo invite a cenar.

-¡Alfred F. Jones!

-Perdón, es que se veía tan adorable y ya me decidí Matt, voy a hacer que me recuerde, cueste lo que cueste.

-¿No sería más fácil decirle y ya?

-No, quiero que me recuerde por si solo y tengo todo un verano para hacerlo.

-No tienes remedio, en fin, tu ve a distraerlo o lo que sea mientras les explico a Mom y Dad.

-Gracias, Matt, eres el mejor hermano del mundo.

-Sí, si...ahora ve con Arthur, que ya lo vienes esperando hace rato.

Salieron del baño intentando lucir lo más normal posible, se habían tardado unos diez minutos allí y esperaban que su invitado no sospechara nada porque si comenzaba a hacer preguntas estarían fritos. Mientras Matthew le explicaba la situación a sus padres, Alfred buscaba a su mejor amigo quien encontró sentado ya en la mesa , sacando lo que tenía en la bolsa con una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, el americano se quedo mirándolo por unos segundos hasta que vio el contenido que de la bolsa que ahora estaba en la mesa.

-¡¿Carbón? -Exclamo mientras miraba con asco y miedo los scones de Arthur, el cual casi se cae para atrás, debido al susto que le dio el "mono"-

-¡Son scones! ¿Acaso estas ciego?

-¡¿Quieres envenenar a toda mi familia?

-Listo, te juro que te voy a…

-¡La comida esta lista! –Lo interrumpió la mamá de los hermanos Jones, quien le giñaba un ojo a su hijo para darle a entender que estaba al tanto de la situación- Un gusto conocerte, Arthur.

-Lo mismo digo, gracias por invitarme a cenar. –Alfred creyó haber tenido un _deja vu_, ya que el ingles no había cambiado tanto, cuando eran pequeños hacia lo mismo, a el lo trataba como basura, no obstante, cuando hablaba con sus padres era todo un "gentleman"-

* * *

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y se dispusieron a dar inicio a la cena. Toda la familia Jones comenzó a hacerle preguntas a Arthur, sin embargo, ya sabían la respuesta a gran parte de ellas, el ingles también pregunto acerca de la infancia de Alfred y pregunto si no se había caído de la cuna o si se había golpeado fuerte en la cabeza al nacer, todos se echaron a reír, claro, todos a excepción de Alfred que miraba con enojo a su invitado, quería devolvérselo haciendo una broma de sus cejas, mas sabia que Arthur no bromeaba cuando dijo que lo dejaría sin dientes y era muy joven para usar una dentadura postiza, asi que se contuvo.

Luego de haber tomado el postre, Alfred se ofreció a ayudar a su madre con los platos mientras que su padre le ofreció una copa de vino a Arthur quien al principio se negó, no obstante, termino aceptando con gusto ya que no le vendría mal para calmar sus nervios y de paso, relajarse un poco…

* * *

Honestamente Alfred se esperaba de todo, no, en realidad solo se esperaba encontrarse con Arthur y su padre hablando de política o algún tema absolutamente aburrido, no se esperaba para nada el encontrarse a su mejor amigo borracho y dormido mientras que su padre…su padre ni siquiera estaba allí, quizás se emborrachado tanto que termino por irse a dormir, mas de eso se ocuparía su madre que ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

-Flying Mint Bunny….-Balbuceaba Arthur en sus sueños mientras sonreía tontamente-

-¿Qué hago? –Le pregunto Alfred a su hermano, no podía llevarlo a su casa porque no sabia donde estaba la llave y tampoco podía dejarlo tirado en la calle-

-Que duerma aquí. –Respondió Matthew como si la respuesta fuera increíblemente obvia y lo era-

-¿Dónde?

-Contigo.

-¡Pero no tengo otro colchón!

Sin embargo, ya no había nadie con quien discutir porque su gemelo había abandonado el comedor, dejando solo a el americano con un ingles borracho que seguía balbuceando palabras sin sentido acerca de hadas, arcoíris y podría jurar que menciono algo acerca de Voldemort.

-Shit…-Maldijo Alfred mientras sentía como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo-

Se acerco a Arthur y lo cargo en su espalda, su corazón latía rápidamente, se sentía como una colegiala enamorada….espera, el no estaba enamorado de su mejor AMIGO, bueno, este no recordaba que lo era, tampoco recordaba su promesa…entonces sintió como si un foco apareciera sobre su cabeza y se encendiera: no había necesidad de hacer que recordara, si el no recordaba su promesa entonces no habría problema en romperla ya que seria como si nunca hubiera existido, en parte eso también quería decir que no tenía sentido el haberlo esperado todos esos años, no obstante, también quería decir que podían ser más que amigos…su misión ya no sería hacerlo recordar, su nueva misión era hacer que Arthur Kirkland se enamorara de el.

-Doo Wee Doo –Balbuceo el invitado que ahora dormiría con Alfred-

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y recostó a Arthur en su cama, ahora el problema era que debía sacarle la ropa, ya que no podía dejarlo dormir con ese chaleco, con corbata y con pantalones, quizás podría dejarle los pantalones puestos. Con muchos nervios comenzó a deshacerse del chaleco que llevaba el ingles –no sin sonrojarse más de lo que debería-, luego le saco los zapatos y la corbata.

Se acostó junto a él y se quedo mirándolo por varios largos minutos, observo sus mejillas coloradas debido al alcohol, sus pobladas cejas que no eran tan horribles como parecían y luego se quedo perdido en sus labios, esos carnosos y perfectos labios británicos que debían saber a el mas exquisito té. Al darse cuenta de sus vergonzosos pensamientos, se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda a el ingles, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sin embargo, no podía quedarse tranquilo teniéndolo tan cerca y el que Arthur se aferrara a su espalda –inconscientemente, claro- no ayudaba en nada, asi que decidió dejarse llevar, se dio vuelta y lo abrazo fuertemente, luego de eso no tardo mucho en quedarse dormido.

* * *

El sonido de los pájaros le dijo que ya era de mañana, no recordaba nada de la noche anterior, sabía que había ido a cenar a la casa del mono americano y haber conocido a la familia Jones, luego todo se torna borroso, no creyó que hubiera pasado nada importante, debía ser culpa del cansancio el que no recordara nada, entonces abrió los ojos y se encontró con algo…no…con alguien.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces en mi cama?

-¿Eh? –El americano aun estaba medio dormido y ni los gritos de Arthur lograban despertarlo completamente-

-Espera…-Entonces se dio cuenta de tres cosas: a-No estaba en su habitación, estaba en la habitación de Alfred, b-La mano del mono americano estaba rodeando su cadera, c-No había tenido pesadillas-

-¿Pasa algo?

-No…nada….-Se sonrojo violentamente- Gracias…por no haberme tirado por ahí, aunque hubiera sido mejor si me dejaba dormir en un sofá o en el piso.

-D-de nada…-"Mierda, se ve tan jodidamente adorable cuando se sonroja de esa manera", pensó Alfred- ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Claro, si quieres puedo cocinar yo.

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Quieres envenenarnos a todos! –Un segundo luego de haber dicho eso, sintió como caía de espaldas al suelo debido a un golpe en la cara de parte del ingles-

-Te espero abajo, mono. –Sonrió de lado y se bajo de la cama, caminando sobre Alfred como si no estuviera allí-

* * *

Este me quedo algo corto, prometo que el proximo sera lo mas largo que pueda _

Dice la leyenda, que si dejas un review, podras comer todo el chocolate que quieras, cuando quieras, sin engordar (?

**EDIT:** Intentare aclarar algunas cosas:  
**1-** El es bastante irresponsable -ya viste que el también se termino embriagando-, en otro capitulo hablara de como la familia Jones no es tan "feliz" como parece  
**2-**Si, igualmente le costara muchísimo hacer que Arthur se enamore de el y en parte, ya estaba enamorado de Arthur hace tiempo,porque ¿Quien esperaría a un amigo que solo conoció en un verano por tantos años?

Igualmente este capitulo es medio **crack** xD


	5. Chapter 5

No lo entendía, era la primera vez que no tenía ninguna pesadilla, le resultaba imposible el imaginarse el porqué, el porqué no había tenido pesadilla alguna justamente en la casa de su vecino, tal vez era porque había estado borracho pero…no, incluso cuando se pasaba con la bebida seguía teniendo las pesadillas, ya lo había intentado varias veces y igualmente las tenia junto con una horrenda resaca. Tampoco entendía el porqué el padre de Alfred le había ofrecido más de una copa de vino, al principio pensó que era porque lucia mayor de edad pero había algo que le incomodaba en la sonrisa de ese hombre, sin embargo, no era quien para juzgarlo, puede que el también ya estuviera borracho desde antes empezara la cena.

Movió su cabeza de lado a lado, intentando ahuyentar esos pensamientos, no quería juzgar a la familia Jones porque su familia tampoco era de lo "mejor", sus hermanos eran unos malditos bastardos y desde que sus padres se separaron dejaron de prestarle la mínima atención que un hijo merece y también solían actuar como si fueran la familia mas feliz del mundo, como si nada hubiera pasado a pesar de que ahora debían ir cada fin de semana a visitar a su padre, fingiendo sentirse felices, esto era lo que mas irritaba a los hermanos Kirkland.

El ver solo al hermano de Alfred en la cocina le sorprendió un poco, el había imaginado que los desayunos de la familia norteamericana eran como el de esos comerciales para cereales, sin embargo, puede que ellos no estuvieran viviendo precisamente el "sueño americano", como Arthur pensaba.

-Perdón por los inconvenientes, no sé que me paso anoche. –Se disculpo Arthur con Matthew-

-No hay problema, perdona a mi padre si se paso un poco es que-

-¡Me dolió! –Interrumpió Alfred, que se restregaba la mano por la espalda donde había caminado anteriormente el ingles-

-¡Tú te lo buscaste!

-Como en los viejos tiempos. –Dijo el de ojos violáceos mientras reía por lo bajo-

-¿Eh..? –Su invitado lo miro confundido-

-¡¿Quieres café? –Intento distraerlo Alfred quien miraba de mala manera a su hermano-

-...perdón. –Murmuro y siguió comiendo sus pancakes-

-No, tomare té en mi casa.

-Me dijiste que desayunarías…

-Sí, nunca dije que aquí.-Se cruzo de brazos-

-¡Pero te ofreciste para cocinar!

-Estaba bromeando, jamás le cocinaría a un asqueroso mono, igualmente rechazaste mi oferta. –Se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta- Adiós, gracias por la cena.

-¡Wait! –Grito el americano-

-¿What? –Pregunto, ya con un pie afuera de la casa-

-¿Puedo ir a visitarte a la tarde?

-¿Por qué?

-Es que quiero ver donde vive un cejon malhumorado com–No pudo completar la oración, ya que el "cejon malhumorado" le cerró la puerta en la cara-

* * *

Pasó la mañana tomando té y leyendo el periódico, no había ninguna noticia del otro mundo o algo por lo cual alarmarse, cuando era pequeño, se sorprendía mucho mas al leerlo porque no pensaba que un robo o un asesinato fuera algo de todos los días, lamentablemente, lo era y siempre sera así. Debido al cansancio término durmiéndose, ya que, si bien había dormido sin pesadillas esto no quería decir que hubiera dormido de lo más cómodo en una cama para una persona junto con alguien como Alfred.

_-¡No me sueltes! –Se quejo un pequeño americano que estaba a punto de caerse de su "casa del árbol"-_

_-¡¿Acaso piensas que soy capaz de soltarte?_

_-No…_

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Confió en ti, Arthur._

_-Good, eso era lo que quería oír. –Sonrió alegremente un Arthur de diez años- A la cuenta de tres te empujare hacia aquí, ¿Ok?_

_-Ok._

_-One,two,…¡three! -Lo tiro fuertemente hacia atrás, logrando que estuviera de nuevo a salvo en la casa del árbol, entonces, comenzó a reír-_

_-¡No es gracioso!_

_-¡El pirata Kirkland, salvo a un estúpido héroe!_

_-¡Ya verás! ¡Te daré algo para que te rías! –Dicho eso, se acero a su mejor amigo y empezó a hacerle cosquillas-_

_-¡B –b-basta!_

_-¡Di que los héroes son mejores que los piratas!_

_-¡N-n-no!_

_-¡Dilo!_

_-¡L-l-los héroes son m-mejores que los piratas! ¡Li-i-i-isto!_

_-¡Y la victoria es del hero!_

* * *

Se despertó de la pesadilla pálido -aun mas que lo normal-, unas gotas de sudor reocrrian su rostro y tenia la gargante ó el reloj en su muñeca que marcaba las siete de la tarde y decidió darse una ducha para despejarse un poco, pero alguien toco a la puerta, y ya se venia haciendo una idea de quien seria aquella persona que venia a interrumpir su intento de tranquilidad.

-¡Arti-…¿Estás bien? No tienes buena cara…

-¡Estaba bien hasta que un mono con cerebro de hamburguesa vino a molestarme!

-Traje una película de terror.-Sentenció Alfred con una de sus mejores sonrisas, ignorando el insulto del ingles-

-¿Y?

-Y quería verla contigo.

-¿Por?

-¡Porque Matthew no quería!

-¿Y a mi qu- _–_Entonces lo vio, Alfred tenía toda la mejilla roja además de una bandita* en la frente-Esta bien, puedes pasar.

Arthur estaba seguro de que no se había golpeado jugando al "hero", sino que alguien le había golpeado, en ese pueblo no había nadie y Matthew tenía una mucha paciencia con su hermano así que era imposible que hubiera sido él, obviamente su madre no era, solo queda una persona: el padre de Alfred. Eso explicaría muchas cosas, sin embargo, puede que estuviera equivocado, no podría preguntarle a él, así que luego encontraría la manera de averiguar qué era lo que había pasado. No es como si le importara Alfred, seguramente hubiera hecho lo mismo por cualquiera, ¿Verdad?

-¿Cómo se llama la mierda que vamos a ver? –Pregunto Arthur, sentado en el sillón mientras observaba como Alfred ponía la película en el DVD (el cual no sabía que tenía)-

-¡The ring*! –Respondió mientras se sentaba en el sillón junto a su anterior mejor amigo, quien ahora era debía enamorar de alguna manera, mas no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, ya que quería saber cómo era Arthur realmente luego de seis años-

La película comenzó y el americano ya estaba temblando, sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla además de que soltaba un pequeño grito ante cualquiera escena –incluso las que no daban para nada de miedo-, todo esto sorprendió un poco a Arthur, después de todo el era quien lo había obligado a ver una película de ese género aunque no le dijo nada ya que le resultaba gracioso ver a su vecino en ese estado, de cierta manera le resultaba…adorable. Se percato de que había estado mirando a Alfred por unos cinco minutos seguidos, giro la cabeza rápidamente y miro a la ventana, no entendía porque se sentía tan "extraño" cuando estaba con él, no sabía que era pero había algo en el americano que le intrigaba, sino fuera por ese sentimiento entonces seguramente hubiera ignorado su invitación a cenar y también le hubiera golpeado aun mas fuerte por haberle hecho dormir con él, mas aun estaba sorprendido en cómo no había tenido pesadilla alguna.

* * *

Pasaron cuarenta minutos y Arthur se dio cuenta de que el mono no había soltado ningún grito de terror desde hacia rato, al girar su rostro, se encontró con un Alfred profundamente dormido, por un lado se veía bastante inocente y tierno, por el otro, temía que dejara alguna de sus pulgas de mono yankee en el amado sillón de su difunta abuela.

-¡Despierta! –Le grito, ahora ya parado, Alfred parecía estar sordo- ¡Hey! ¡Vete a tu casa!

-Artie…-Murmuro entre sueños- No te vayas…

-¿Irme a donde? –Sabía que no había sentido en preguntar, el yankee estaba dormido y no había nada que lo despertara, no podía cargarlo porque pesaba demasiado, no tenía el numero de su casa así que no podía llamar para que lo vinieran a buscar –también era porque temía ver al señor Jones a la cara luego de lo que había pasado la noche anterior-, lo único que podía hace era…dejarlo dormir en su bendito sofá- Luego te hare limpiarlo.

Iba a irse directamente a la habitación de su abuela que era donde dormía, no obstante, una parte de el no podía dejarlo de esa manera, luego de que lo hubiera dejado dormir en su cama. Subió las escaleras, fue a su anterior cuarto –en el cual durmió la primera noche- y tomo una sabana, ya que no hacia frio y con tanta grasa que tenia acumulada dudaba que su vecino pasara frio, bajo las escaleras y las coloco sobre Alfred. Finalmente, se fue a la cama, maldiciendo de todas las formas posibles al chico que dormía plácidamente el sillón.

* * *

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? –Se pregunto a sí mismo-

Estaba con la cara roja y la respiración agitada debido a las pesadillas de siempre, frente a al sillón de la planta baja, observando a Alfred F. Jones dormir plácidamente mientras él no podía volver a dormirse a las dos de la mañana, estaba tan desesperado que estaba considerando el dormir con su vecino ,el cual solo conocía hacia tres días, tres días que habían parecido suficientes para que el americano invadiera el hogar de su vecino ingles, ofreciéndole ver una película y luego quedándose dormido.

-Solo será unos minutos, solo unos minutos de sueño y volveré arriba y nada de esto habrá pasado.-Dijo entre dientes mientras se acomodaba junto a Alfred en ese gran sillón-

* * *

Unos minutos, dijo, luego volveré arriba, dijo, mas al final, termino durmiendo hasta las diez de la mañana. Agradecía a todos las hadas, dioses, al Doctor, incluso a Voldemort, que su vecino tuviera el sueño tan pesado, sino hubiera tenido que cambiarse de nombre e irse a vivir del otro lado del pueblo o del país, ya que no tenia excusa, "Dormí aquí porque desde los once años tengo horribles pesadillas, pero cuando duermo contigo, logro tener varias horas de profundo sueño", definitivamente esa no era una excusa, ya podía imaginarse la cara de asco de Alfred mientras preguntaba: "¿Eres gay?", el no era para nada gay, o al menos eso creía, ya que jamás de había sentido atraído a un hombre en su vida, aunque había veces, en las que pensaba que tal vez era pansexual, pero este no era momento para cuestionar su sexualidad.

-¡Oye! –Se quejaba Alfred, que se despertó gracias a que un ingles malhumorado le había echado un vaso de agua en la cara, logrando despertarlo- ¿Eh? –Exclamó al notar que no se encontraba en su habitación, sino que estaba en un sillón en la casa de Arthur-

-Deberías agradecerme que no llame a un remolque para que te arrastraran lejos de mi casa.

-Perdona…-Por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, el americano sonaba realmente arrepentido e incluso asustado-

-Está bien, ahora vas a explicarme porque tenías ayer tu mejilla roja y también la herida en tu frente –Exigió mientras arrancaba la bandita de la frente de Alfred, dejando a la vista una pequeña cortadura que pareciera haber sido provocada por un pedazo de vidrio- Puedes confiar en mí.

-Yo…,lo que pasa es que…

-Dilo, digas lo que digas no cambiara el que te trate como el mono con cerebro de hamburguesa que eres.

-Despidieron a mi padre hace unos meses…., desde entonces no hace nada más que tomar y fumar, anoche trato de golpear a mi madre pero me metí en medio…-Un par de lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Alfred, mas no eran lagrimas de dolor, sino de enojo y frustración- Lo peor de todo es que ella y Matthew actúan como si todo estuviera bien, como si todo esto fuera normal…y…y…. ¿Que estás haciendo?

-Aquí se le llama abrazo, se usa para reconfortar a las personas. –Respondió Arthur, que abrazaba fuertemente al americano- Mis padres se separaron cuando era niño y incluso después de eso seguían actuando como si fuéramos a una familia, sé que no es lo mismo…pero no estás solo –No entendía porque le estaba contando de su vida personal a el de todas las personas, si hubiera sido cualquiera, entonces solo hubiera puesto una mano en su hombre y decir alguna palabra alentadora, sin embargo, había algo en Alfred…ese algo que le hacía sentir en su verdadero hogar-

-Gracias… ¿Esto quiere decir que no me odias?

-No te aproveches, pero no, no te odio, simplemente me irritas demasiado.

-¿Somos…amigos? –Pregunto inocentemente, las lágrimas estaban dejando de salir-

-¡Que no te aproveches!

-¡Lo digo en serio!

-Ugh, que se yo… si digo que lo soy, ¿Me dejaras en paz?

-Lo intentare…

-Ok, somos "amigos".

* * *

Bien primero que todo, quiero aclarar que debe haber HORRORES de ortografía ya que esta es la tercera vez que lo corrijo, siempre pasa algo y se me sale la ventana o lo que sea y esta comenzando a cansarme.

**Aclaraciones:**

Bendita: También llamado curita, es la cinta que te pones cuando te haces una pequeña herida. (Lo aclaro porque en otros países lo llaman de otra manera y no quiero confusiones)

The Ring: película también conocida como La llamada, ya saben, la película donde sale la chica de cabello negro de la televisión.

El Doctor: personaje principal de la serie britanica de BBC: Doctor Who (serie que amo con todo mi corazón de fangirl)

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, nuevamente pido disculpas por los HORRORES de ortografía, cualquier cosa me dicen ;w;

PD: Dicen que si dejas una review, el Doctor te dejara usar su Tardis (solo los fans de la serie entenderán así que dudo haya muchas reviews xD )


	6. Chapter 6

Ya había pasado un mes, desde que Arthur y Alfred se convirtieron en "amigos". Desde entones, el americano siempre iba todas las tardes a molestar al ingles, había veces en las que lo obligaba a ir a caminar por el pueblo, en otras, simplemente se sentaban bajo un árbol del bosque a hablar de cualquier otra, sin embargo, había días en los que Arthur no quería salir de su casa, ya que estaba demasiado entretenido leyendo y el de ojos azules no podía hacer nada para convencerlo de salir, así que se quedaba sentado junto a él, observándolo leer, al principio, al británico le resulto algo extraño, mas termino acostumbrándose.

Pero entonces, pudo notar que con cada día que pasaba, el mono yankee tenía una nueva herida provocada por su padre, esto le preocupaba bastante y el que Alfred actuara como si nada pasara, no ayudaba. Al final, termino por convencerlo de que durmiera en su antiguo cuarto, a la familia Jones parecía no molestarle, es mas, parecían estar felices de que su hijo pasara tanto tiempo con alguien como él, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

Lo que jamás olvidaría, seria esa extraña charla que tuvieron un día bajo un manzano, esta conversación provoco que Arthur comenzara a cuestionarse muchas cosas, una de ellas, eran sus sentimientos hacia su nuevo amigo norteamericano.

-¿Tienes novia? –Pregunto Alfred, quien miraba las nubes en el cielo-

-No, no me interesa.

-¿Entonces tienes…novio?

-Ya te dije que no soy gay, o eso creo…

-¿Cómo que crees? –Alfred pareció ponerse más serio y se acerco mas a quien alguna vez fue su mejor amigo-

-No me gustan los chicos, sin embargo no creo que el amor tenga genero, podría decirse que, mientras yo ame a esa persona y esta sienta lo mismo, entonces estaré bien, sea hombre o mujer.

-Ya veo… ¿Algunas vez besaste a un hombre?

-¿A-a que se viene esa pregunta?

-¿Quieres probar? –No le dio tiempo de responder, ahora se encontraba sobre el ingles –a quien había empujado ligeramente hasta que quedo acostado en el césped-, el cual estaba muy confundido y con la cara tan roja como un tomate de España-

Se acerco a el, dejando sus labios a tan solo centímetros de distancia, Arthur no sabia que decir o que hacer, lo común seria golpearlo donde más le duele, mas estaba tan sorprendido que no podía pensar bien, el americano lo había tomado por sorpresa y ahora estaba a punto de besarlo, y debía admitir, la idea no le parecía tan mala.

-Tonto. –Dijo Alfred con tono burlón mientras se sentaba de nuevo, comenzando a reír- ¡Debiste ver tu cara!

Luego hubo silencio, el americano estaba sorprendido que el rubio de pobladas cejas no se hubiera levantado, solo estaba mirando hacia arriba, como si el aun estuviera ahí, se tapo el rostro –que ahora estaba igual de rojo que el de su mejor amigo- y se paro.

-Estoy cansado, voy a bañarme. –Dicho eso, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo para la casa del ingles, donde pasaba el 99.9% del tiempo-

Arthur se quedo en la misma posición por unos veinte minutos, sin moverse, solo pestañando incontables veces y tragando saliva con fuerza, se sentía raro, extraño, molesto, porque por un momento, solo por un momento, se le ocurrió que el ser besado por Alfred no era algo malo, sino placentero, tenia curiosidad, sin embargo, tenía en claro que jamás ocurriría o eso era lo que él pensaba.

* * *

-Estas raro. –Sentencio Alfred mientras comía su pasta-

-No, solo estoy cansado. –Arthur se dio cuenta de que sus manos le temblaban, todo por pensar de nuevo en ese día- Me voy a dormir. –Se levanto de la mesa y subió las escaleras-

-Pero solo son las nueve… -Murmuro el americano, aun sabiendo que no lo escuchaba, se sentía triste, no sabia que era lo que le pasaba Arthur pero presentía que era su culpa-

Cuando termino su cena en silencio levanto los platos, los lavo y los guardo, era lo mínimo que podía hace para agradecerle a el propietario de la casa, si bien era el ingles quien lo había invitado, sentía que debía pagarle de alguna manera, no había hecho nada bueno para merecer su amabilidad, aunque solo era amable pocas veces y la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba insultándolo de distintas manera, mas no se quejaba porque era el quien lo provocaba al hablar de sus cejas, o su marcado acento ingles –el cual en realidad le resultaba muy sexy-. Igualmente, intentaba cumplir todo lo que el más bajo le pedía, como el que se acostara antes que él, nunca le quiso explicar el porqué, pensó que quizás tenía algún problema a la hora de dormir o quizás miraba porno… bueno eso era raro, pero una vez había encontrado unas revistas Playboy debajo de su cama.

Mientras subía las escaleras, escucho un ruido proveniente del cuarto de Arthur, al principio pensó que solo estaba roncando, probablemente esa era la razón por la cual le pedía que se durmiera antes, mas luego se escucho un grito que lo asusto, haciendo que corriera al cuarto del ingles. Al entrar, se encontró con Arthur llorando, sudando, con su rostro lleno de miedo, teniendo una muy real pesadilla, pensó Alfred.

-Hey, Arthur, despierta….-Dijo en voz baja, sacudiéndolo levemente-

El británico no despertó, pero al sentir la mano de Alfred en su rostro, su cuerpo se relajo y su respiración se normalizo. El americano no sabía si irse o quedarse, opto por la primera porque sino obtendría una buena patada cuando despertara, mas cuando trato de alejarse, Arthur –inconscientemente- no se lo permitió, estaba tomando su mano, obviamente no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para impedirle al más alto que se fuera, pero si logro hacerlo morir de ternura, así que tomo la decisión de quedarse. Se acostó con cautela a su lado, algo sonrojado e intentando mantener la distancia, sin embargo, al cabo de unos minutos, termino abrazándolo por la espalda, quedándose dormido con Arthur en sus brazos.

* * *

Ya era de mañana, al abrir sus ojos, se encontró con nada más ni nada menos que el americano, lo hubiera golpeado pero estaba feliz, porque había confirmado su teoría que por alguna razón, cuando dormía con Alfred no tenia pesadillas. Decidió irse a mojar la cara para poder aclarar su mente y también inventar una excusa del porque no lo hecho de la cama, ya que sabía, que el de ojos azules no era tan idiota como lucia, sin embargo, antes de abandonar la habitación, sintió un impulso que lo acerco al rostro de Alfred, hasta estar a tan solo centímetros de sus labios, tal y como en esa tarde, mas se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se limito a besar su mejilla, luego de esto, se fue corriendo al baño, sin darse cuenta de que el americano no estaba tan dormido como parecía.

-Arthur… ¿Por qué? –Se pregunto a sí mismo, mientras posaba su mano en el mismo lugar donde el de ojos verde esmeralda había depositado un beso-

Ambos estaban confundidos. Arthur no sabía porque se ponía de esa manera al estar junto al americano , el porqué no tenia pesadillas al dormir con él o porque había hecho lo que había hecho, en cambio Alfred, no lograba entender si sus sentimientos eran realmente amor después de todo, quizás solo estaba enamorado del niño que conoció cuando tenía diez años y con quien pasó un hermoso verano para luego no volverlo a ver hasta cumplir los dieciséis, ahora el no lo recuerda, puede que se esté forzando a sentir todo eso, mas de algo estaba seguro, no dejaría que Arthur se fuera hasta saber la respuesta a sus preguntas y no le costaría mucho, ya que este tampoco planeaba dejarlo ir hasta saber que eran esas emociones que sentía al estar junto a él.

* * *

Oficialmente, ese podía ser calificado como el "desayuno más incomodo en la historia de los desayunos". Ninguno de los dos hablaba, solo se dijeron un "Buenos días", ambos miraban hacia abajo, con vergüenza de mirar al otro a los ojos, con miedo de hablar sobre el porqué habían terminado durmiendo juntos o él porque ninguno de los dos estaba molesto acerca de ello.

-Perdón, lo que pasa es que estaba tan cansado que no sabía lo que hacía. –Mintió Alfred, ya harto del silencio-

-No hay problema, yo estaba demasiado cansado como para patearte el trasero pero recuérdame hacerlo. –Arthur levanto la vista y sus miradas se encontraron, no había vergüenza, no había miedo, tampoco odio ni rencor, solo felicidad. Sin razón alguna, ambos comenzaron a reír por lo bajo, se dieron cuenta de que no estaban actuando como habituaban, sino como unas colegialas enamoradas-

Al cabo de unos minutos, se quedaron mirándose fijamente, se sonrieron en silencio hasta que Alfred decidió romper el silencio nuevamente.

-¿Quieres ir al bosque?

-Siempre vamos al bosque. –Respondido Arthur algo confundido- ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-Hablo de adentrarnos más en el bosque, podríamos hasta acampar o algo.

-Que sorpresa, pensé que le tenias miedo a los fantasmas del bosque…

-C-claro que no, porque obviamente no hay fantasmas en el bosque y-

-Acepto. –Lo interrumpió el ingles-

-¿En serio?

-¿Por qué no? –Sonrió de lado mientras levantaba los platos sobre la mesa-

Alfred sonrió animado y decidió ayudar a Arthur con los platos. Lo que no sabía, era que se arrepentiría de haber ido al bosque, porque algo sucedería, algo que cambiaría su feliz amistad, para bien o para mal, mas cambiaria drásticamente y mientras que algunas de sus dudas desaparecerían, darían lugar a interminables preguntas y a una confusión aun peor a la que ya sentían.

* * *

Eran las cinco de la tarde y ya estaban en el bosque. Ambos llevaban solo una simple mochila, aunque tuvieron un par de discusiones antes de lograr llevar tan poco, ya que al principio Alfred tenia alrededor de cinco mochilas con múltiples linternas, ajo, cucharas de plata e incluso agua bendita, parecía ser parte de los Caza Fantasmas o que había visitado una convención del show de TV llamado Supernatural*, en fin, el punto era que, a pesar de negarlo y de que el había propuesto al idea, le aterraba la idea de acampar en un bosque de noche, Arthur solo pudo reír sin parar ante las acciones infantiles del de ojos azules. Sin embargo, el llevaba varios set de tazas Té y paquetes interminables llenos de scones, ambos terminaron acordando solo llevar lo que realmente necesitaban, aunque Alfred escondió un sobre con sal en su bolsillo y Arthur llevo consigo un saquito de su té favorito.

-¡Mira un fantasma! -Exclamo Arthur señalando hacia la derecha-

-¡¿Donde? -Alfred sonaba realmente aterrado hasta que comenzó a escuchar la risa del ingles y se dio cuenta de que había caído en la misma broma... por sexta vez en una hora- Nunca te cansas ¿Verdad?

-No, nunca va a dejar de ser divertido.

Siguieron caminando, adentrándose cada vez más en el bosque, todo lucia muy tranquilo hasta que la expresión de Alfred demostró miedo y terror. Tomo a Arthur del brazo, impidiéndole irse para el lado derecho del bosque, había algo que no quería que viera, algo que estaba ocultando y el ingles pudo notarlo, eso solo le daban mas ganas de saber que era lo que no podía ver.

-¿Que tienes? -Pregunto de mala gana Arthur-

-No vayas, vamos por este lado.

-¿Porque?

-No importa, haz lo que digo.

-No, quiero ver que hay allí.

-No.

-Dime entonces que es lo que hay.

-Basta, confía en mi, vamos. -Alfred aumento la fuerza con la que sostenia el brazo del de ojos verde esmeralda-

-Alfred, me haces daño... -Se quejo entre dientes, intentando no mostrar una mueca de dolor-

-Perdona... -Lo solto, pero en cuanto parpadeo, Arthur ya se habia echado a correr a una velocidad increible hacia la derecha- ¡Arthur!

* * *

Perdón por el capitulo corto y la tardanza, no tenia tiempo.

**La canción que me ayudo a escribir este fic fue:** Anti The Holic - Pero la versión Hetaloid, de America e Inglaterra, aquí el link: /watch?v=fX7a3ixs70U

También pueden notar que puse una imagen de portada, esta no me pertenece y proviene de la página " ", si alguien le interesa el link entonces puede pedirmelo ,por MP.

( Use Shift + Enter for Single Line Breaks )

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!~


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur lo ignoro, siguió corriendo, corrió y corrió, podía escuchar los pasos de Alfred pero sabía que no lo alcanzaría, el americano podría ser más fuerte, mas él lo superaba en velocidad y destreza al ser más liviano. Una escalera hecha de maderas viejas llamó su atención, esta provenía de un árbol que no era ni muy alto, ni muy bajo, perfecto para una casa del árbol, eso debía ser lo que Alfred quería ocultarle, pensó, aunque no entendía que tenia de malo, quizás estaba exagerando y solo había algún dibujo vergonzoso que había hecho de pequeño o fotos antiguas, no le dio importancia y subió con cuidado, la escalera podría romperse en cualquiera momento.

_Merrily we fall,_

_Out of Line_

_Out of Line_

Cuando llego a la casa del árbol, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco mientras observaba cada detalle, había dibujos por todas partes, pero esos no eran solo dibujos de Alfred, eran suyos, también estaban los libros de hadas que creía perdidos. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, lagrimas caían sin parar de sus profundos ojos esmeralda, entonces los dolores de cabeza que experimento la primera vez que llego a ese pueblo volvieron, sin embargo, eran el triple de fuertes, su respiración era agitada y sentía que le faltaba el aire, no dio para más y todo se torno negro.

* * *

_I´d fall anywhere with you_

_I´m by your side_

-¡Arthur! –Gritaba, buscando por todas partes a el ingles-

Temía que encontrara la casa del árbol, que recuperara sus recuerdos, porque lo odiaría, lo odiaría con todo su ser por no habérselo dicho, por haberlo ocultado y actuado como si no lo conociera, ocultándole cosas que tenía derecho a saber, e incluso si Alfred tenía sus razones, Arthur terminaría teniendo la razón.

Entones lo oyó, un ruido sordo, un cuerpo cayendo, ese era un pueblo con pocos habitantes y nadie iba a ese lado del bosque, solo podía ser una persona y le aterraba, temía que algo incluso peor a lo que imaginaba hubiera pasado. Se sentía como un idiota, tuvo que haberlo pensado mejor, simplemente se hubiera hecho el distraído y Arthur no le hubiera dado importancia alguna a lo que había hacia la derecha, mas su miedo lo bloqueaba, el temor de que el británico lo odiara, provocaba que fuera aun más idiota de lo normal.

Corrió hacia la casa del árbol, al llegar, trepo rápidamente las escaleras aunque casi cae, sino fuera porque tiene buenos reflejos porque sino ya estaría en el suelo, eso solo empeoraría aun más las cosas. Su cuerpo se petrifico al encontrarse con el cuerpo inconsciente de Arthur, su rostro estaba rojo y era obvio que no era por un sonrojo, ni tampoco por enojo, su respiración era débil, como si no entrara el aire en sus pulmones.

_Swinging in the rain,_

_Humming melodies_

Se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente a él, entonces se dejo caer de rodillas frente a Arthur.

-Al final, no importa lo que haga, todo sale mal… -Murmuro, mientras lágrimas recorrían su rostro y cargaba a Arthur en sus brazos-

No era tonto, entendía perfectamente lo que había pasado. El había recordado, al ver tantas cosas en tan corto tiempo, tantos recuerdos, tantos pedazos de su infancia que creía perdidos, colapsó, mas Alfred sabia que eso no era lo peor, lo peor sería cuando despertara. Ya lo veía venir, despertaría, le tardaría tres minutos recordar todo lo que vio y le gritaría, lo golpearía, lo insultaría de todas las maneras posibles, le diría mentiroso y esa pequeña posibilidad de que su amistad volviera o de que se convirtiera en algo más, desaparecería, luego se iría, dejando a Alfred solo, roto y lo que era aun peor que eso, era que jamás lograría solucionarlo, no lo perdonaría jamás y no tenia excusa.

Puede que el americano estuviera confundido, que no supiera si podría cumplir con el plan que se planteo la noche que se reencontró con Arthur, mas eso se debía al miedo, tenia temor a ser rechazado, a que lo mirara con asco por haber actuado como un amigo, por haberlo esperado toda su vida, cuando sus intenciones sobrepasaban la simple amistad, pero en la vida había que arriesgarse, si el ingles se iba ir, entonces tenía que aclarar su mente para ver si confesaba esos confusos sentimientos o se los guardaba hasta el día de su muerte, sin saber cuál hubiera sido la reacción de Arthur.

_We´re not going anywhere,_

_until we freeze_

Entonces, ¿Era amor?, debía admitir que le resultaba sumamente atractivo, sus cejas le parecían sexys y se perdía en sus profundos ojos esmeralda, también se sentía a salvo a su lado, puede que solo lo hubiera abrazado intencionalmente esa mañana que le hablo de su familia, pero esos segundos bastaron para hacer sentir Alfred seguro, sentía que él era su hogar, donde debía estar, porque puede que quisiera ser un héroe, no obstante, él no quería ser el héroe de cualquiera, él quería ser solo el héroe de Arthur Kirkland.

Por otro lado, en una parte de su corazón, seguía viendo al ingles de ojos esmeralda como su mejor amigo, con el que compartió el mejor verano de su vida, su primer amigo de verdad, su único amigo, Arthur era la única persona capaz de soportar a Alfred y quererlo por lo que era, sin importarle su gran complejo de héroe o que hablara mal de sus cejas.

Así que, ¿Amor o Amistad?, había algo que los diferenciaba, algo que hizo que Alfred se decidiera por uno de los dos: no podía imaginarse viviendo su vida con otra persona que no fuera Arthur, y el solo hecho de imaginar a este con alguien más lo enfurecía. Porque en definitiva, los celos no son parte de la amistad, y aunque estos no son buenos, son una de las cosas que diferencias estos sentimientos tan similares.

_I´m not afraid,_

_anymore_

_I´m not afraid._

Sonrió satisfecho mientras abría la puerta trasera de la casa de Arthur, esta se desvaneció cuando recordó lo que le esperaba, dejando en su lugar una expresión seria no muy común en Alfred. Subió las escaleras e ingreso al cuarto del de pobladas cejas y lo recostó en su cama, le hubiera gustado quedarse ahí para observarlo dormir, se veía tan inocente y adorable, mas no quería ser lo primero que encontrara allí porque sino terminaría mal –es decir, con algún moretón por un golpe del ingles, que no de despertaría de muy buen humor-, ya iría el a buscarlo cuando todos sus recuerdos se acomodaran, lo que no debería tardar más de diez minutos luego de despertar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Arthur estaba teniendo una pesadilla, mas esta no era las que acostumbraba tener cada verano...

-¿Por qué me olvidaste? –Le pregunto el pequeño de ojos azules, el que siempre aparecía en sus sueños-

-¿De qué hablas? –Esta vez, era el Arthur del presente, el de dieciséis años, quien le hablaba-

-Me olvidaste, jamás volviste, no cumpliste tu promesa.

-Mira renacuajo, no sé quién eres, pero agradecería que dejaras de molestarme.

-¿Eso es lo que soy para ti ahora? ¿Un renacuajo? En ese entonces no decías lo mismo.

-¿A qué te refieres con "en ese entonces"? –El británico no podría estar más confundido-

-Dijiste que seriamos los mejores amigos, por siempre. –Sentencio una voz que le resultaba muy familiar-

Entonces todos sus recuerdos, todas las memorias, todo volvió a su lugar. Ese hermoso verano, su primer y mejor amigo: Alfred F. Jones, las tardes en el bosque, el horrible final en el lago, que provoco su pérdida de memoria, su reencuentro hacia unos meses y finalmente la casa del árbol, todos esos dibujos y lo más importante de todo, era un fotografía, una que estaba allí escondida, donde aparecían ellos, sonriendo como nunca antes.

-¿Alfred? –Reacciono finalmente y se dio vuelta, para encontrarse con Alfred, no, no era él, mas eran muy similares-

-Te espere por tantos años, sin embargo, solo soy un "renacuajo" para ti… pensé que eras diferente, Artie…

-Para…-Cerro los puños con fuerza-

-...quizás no recuerdas porque no quieres, ¿Acaso no valgo la pena? ¿No valgo lo suficiente?... –Alfred seguía hablando, ignorando los pedidos de Arthur-

-Te dije que pares.

-… es una pena que vayas a romper mi corazón…

-¡BASTA! –Grito con todas sus fuerzas, sus ojos amenazaban con derramar lágrimas-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estoy mintiendo?

-Nunca dije que no valieras la pena ni que no fueras suficiente, tampoco pensaría siquiera en romper tu corazón y no soy diferente, simplemente crecí como cualquier persona. –Confesó, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas-

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué harás ahora que recuerdas todo? –Su voz sonaba más tranquila-

-Yo…no me ire, me quedare para siempre… -Arthur bajo la cabeza y cerro sus ojos con fuerza-

-"Para siempre", es mucho tiempo.

_Forever is a long time_

_But i wouldn´t mind spending it…_

-Lo sé, pero no me importaría pasarlo contigo.

…_by your side_

-Hm, ¿Por qué?

-Porque... yo…yo…

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, pero ya no estaba soñando, ahora estaba en la realidad, en su cama, con lagrimas en sus ojos e intentando procesar ese extraño sueño que había sido tan vivido. Esta vez haría algo que jamás pensó que haría, seria honesto consigo mismo, dejaría de temer y diría todo lo que jamás logro debido a que no recordaba o por cobarde.

-¡Alfred! -Grito con una sonrisa en su rostro-

Salió disparado de la cama y bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad, en el ultimo escalon tropezó, cayendo de cara al piso, sin embargo, solo tardo un segundo en levantarse de nuevo y seguir corriendo por toda la casa, pero no había rastro de Alfred por ningún lado, si aun no tuviera sus memorias, si aun no recordara nada de ese hermoso verano, entonces no tendría idea de donde podría estar.

Abrió la puerta de la casa y siguió corriendo hacia el bosque, estaba descalzo, no podría importarle menos, ahora lo único que quería era ver a Alfred, decir lo que debió haber dicho hacia tanto tiempo y hacer, lo que debía haber hecho el día que comenzó ese verano. Su corazón jamás había latido tan fuerte, incluso si había un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas, su rostro no mostraba ningún signo de vergüenza o nervios, tan solo felicidad y ansiedad.

_Carefully we´ll place_

_for our destiny_

El lago, el lugar donde sus recuerdos fueron olvidados, donde las pesadillas comenzaron. Quizás es mejor de esta manera, pensó Arthur, si hubieran sido amigos por todos esos años, jamás hubieran sido capaz de asimilar que su relación superaba una simple amistad. Al llegar al lago, se encontró con Alfred, estaba dándole la espalda, no obstante, podía ver que habia una expresión de miedo y tristeza plasmada en su rostro, al dar un paso hacia él, el americano se dio vuelta.

-Arthur…-Murmuro Alfred al encontrarse con los ojos esmeralda- Mira, no se por donde empezar, esta bien si me odias…yo… -No pudo seguir hablando, porque el ingles lo interrumpió…. Dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara-

-¡Mentiroso! –Le grito Arthur, aunque su rostro no mostraba tanto desprecio como sus palabras-

-Perdona, esta bien que me golpees pero… -Dijo Alfred, intentando recuperarse del puñetazo británico, mas otra vez lo interrumpió Arthur, pero no con un puñetazo, sino con un beso-

_You came and you took this heart_

_and set it free_

Al principio sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, no entendía lo que ocurría e incluso si había estado soñando con ese momento durante mucho tiempo, su confusión no le permitía corresponder como debía, no obstante, Arthur no le permitió separarse de él, así que no le quedo otra, cerró los ojos y correspondió al beso.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Pregunto finalmente-

-No se tú, pero en mi país se la llama "besar". –Respondido Arthur aun con los ojos cerrados e intentando continuar-

-Me refiero al porque lo estás haciendo. –Aclaro el americano, quien había logrado alejarse unos centímetros del ingles- ¿Acaso no recuerdas?

-Claro que recuerdo, por eso mismo no pienso dejarte ir.

-Pensé que… me odiarías.

-Te odio, sin embargo, no soy tan idiota como para no darme cuenta que también te amo. –Explico Arthur, como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo-

_Every word you write or sing_

_Is so warm to me_

-Claro…espera –Su cerebro estaba intentado procesar las palabras dicha hace tan solo dos segundos por el cejon- ¡¿Qué?

-Ya me escuchaste, no voy a repetirlo.

-Pero… habíamos prometido que seriamos mejores amigos… por siempre.

-¿Y?, recuerdo bien que fui yo quien te obligo a jurarlo, así que solo tenemos que cambiar el "mejores amigos" por… -Al darse cuenta de sus palabras, se sonrojo violentamente-

-¿Por…? -Alfred sonrió de medio lado-

-Y-ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-La verdad es que no tengo ni idea. –Mintió mientras se acercaba a Arthur-

-Tsk…

Arthur tomó el rostro de Alfred y lo beso profundamente, saboreando sus labios y rodeando el cuello del americano con sus brazos para poder profundizar aun más el beso. Por su parte, Alfred, rodeo la cintura del ingles sin despegar sus labios. Ninguno de los dos había besado a nadie de esa forma, tal vez era porque nunca estuvieron realmente enamorados de aquellas chicas, esta era la primera vez que besaban a alguien que realmente amaban.

* * *

Lo se, soy fail a la hora de escribir besos e.e

Ya casi esta llegando esta historia a su fin, igualmente planeo escribir otras cuando la termine. Solo faltan tres capítulos más y otros dos que son finales alternativos, por dos razones: me gustan los finales alternativos y, sino los pongo... me odiaran, créanme.

El próximo capitulo tardara porque habrá lemmon, no se si sera muy explicito pero tardare... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y ya saben, perdón por los horrores de ortografía, la mala narración y el OOC, solo tengan en cuenta que es mi primer fic u.u

EDIT: La canción que aparece en este capitulo es:** I wouldn´t mind - He is we**, recomiendo escucharla mientras leen el fic ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Era el último mes. Luego de eso, el verano se acabaría y cada cual debería volver a su respectivo país para concluir a su último año en la secundaria, luego elegirían carreras, estudiarían en la universidad y su vida continuaría hasta que en algún momento, sea por vejez o enfermedad, su corazón dejara de palpitar. Eso era lo que ellos temían que pasara, lo que querían era algo muy distinto, sabían que una vida juntos totalmente feliz sería difícil de conseguir, más no imposible.

Habían decidido que Alfred iría a Inglaterra para las festividades, y Arthur pasaría las vacaciones de invierno en los Estados Unidos, no obstante, eso era algo fácil de decir y no de hacer. Alfred seguía teniendo problemas familiares, incluso si se pasaba todo el día junto con su ahora pareja acurrucados en el sillón o caminando por el bosque tomados de la mano, algunas cosas habían cambiado entre ellos, otras no tanto, seguían discutiendo o peleándose por idioteces, la diferencia era que ahora la reconciliación no era una simple disculpa, sino que se besaban hasta quedarse sin aire en los pulmones al mismo tiempo que murmuraban las palabras "Te amo" y "Perdóname".

Pero aun no habían llegado a hacer algo más, puede que sea porque ambos eran vírgenes o tal vez era la inseguridad que sentían, tanto Alfred como Arthur temían hacer algo mal, algo que hiciera que su primera vez no fuera tan placentera. Jamás hablaban de aquello, o intentaban evitarlo, claro, hasta que una noche Arthur hizo la pregunta del millón, o más bien, la petición que hizo aquella noche de verano, en medio de la cocina, mientras Alfred comía su cena.

-Quiero hacerlo contigo… -Tenia la mirada baja, mas no tartamudeaba y parecía muy decidido-

Alfred casi se atraganta con la hamburguesa que estaba cenando. Al principio pensó que había escuchado mal, así que levanto la mirada para comprobar que quien mencionaba esas palabras era realmente el británico, se sorprendió al notar que miraba hacia el piso con el rostro extremadamente rojo, obviamente lo había dicho, mas se hizo el idiota.

-¿H-h-hacer qué? –Soltó una risa nerviosa mientras evitaba el mirar a Arthur-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. Quiero que tengamos s…

-¡Y-ya entendí! –Lo interrumpió el americano. Ahora estaba parado frente a él, tapándole la boca con ambas manos-

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto mientras apartaba las manos de Alfred- ¿Qué tiene de malo con que diga s… -Otra vez no pudo terminar la oración-

-¡No se dé que me estás hablando! –Intento lucir lo más relajado posible, pero solo logro lucir más nervioso-

-Alfred… ¿Me amas? –Lo interrogo. El sonrojo aun estaba en su rostro, sin embargo, se notaba mucho más serio y claramente no soportaría otra de las respuestas idiotas del más alto-

-Si… mucho… -Respondió tímidamente, ahora era él quien tenía la mirada baja-

-¿Entonces? Yo también te amo, y te aseguro que jamás le pedí a nadie que hiciera esto conmigo. –Puso ambas manos sobre el pecho de Alfred- Solo tú, siempre serás tú Alfred.

-¿Y si… lo hago mal? –Al pronunciar esas palabras, Arthur se murió de la ternura. Alfred lucia sumamente inocente, eso solo le dio más ganas de que lo tomara allí mismo-

Alfred bajo la cabeza, acercando su rostro al del de ojos verdes, dejando sus labios a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, era capaz de sentir la respiración y el acelerado corazon del británico.

-Confía en mí, lo harás muy bien… -Murmuro sobre sus labios. El americano no resistió más y los junto en un profundo beso, uno desesperado, apasionado, lleno de amor y deseo-

Arthur rodeaba el cuello de Alfred y este lo tomaba de la cintura, aumentando la cercanía entre ambos. El de pobladas cejas lamia con la punta de su lengua los labios del estadounidense, intentando hacerle entender que quería que abriera su boca, este tardo unos segundos en captar el mensaje, cuando se dio cuenta separo sus labios con timidez dejando que Arthur inspeccionara su cavidad bucal y el hiciera lo mismo. Sus lenguas parecían bailar, se movían lentamente, pero con ritmo y pasión a la vez.

Sin separarse, Arthur dio un pequeño salto y enlazo sus piernas a la cintura de Alfred, el cual se sorprendió un segundo, mas no tardo en volver a la realidad y comenzar acariciar lentamente los glúteos del británico, se sentía feliz de que al fin podía tocar el hermoso trasero ingles de su pareja, se sentía mucho mejor que en sus fantasías, de las cuales Arthur jamás se enterara, aunque este también tenía unos sueños no muy inocentes sobre él y el americano, sueños que jamás contaría, pero algo era seguro, todo con lo que habían soñado se haría realidad, o al menos algunos. Una vez Arthur soñó que esposaba a Alfred a la cama y hacia cosas que jamás imagino haría, esa noche se despertó bastante agitado y con una notable erección, nuevamente agradeció a todos los santos que Alfred tuviera el sueño pesado, sino quedaría como un pervertido frente a él. Pero las fantasías de Alfred no se quedan atrás, hace tan solo unos días había soñado con que él era un gran empresario y Arthur su secretario, fue en ese entonces que se dio cuenta de cuánto le gusta cuando el británico usa lentes, sin embargo, cada vez que ve un escritorio como el de ese sueño, se sonroja de sobremanera. Definitivamente jamás trabajara en una oficina.

Alfred subió las escaleras, intentando no tropezar ya que las piernas de Arthur seguían en su cadera, quizás si no fuera tan increíblemente fuerte hubieran terminado haciéndolo en el sofá, mas ninguno de los dos quería que su primera vez fuera allí, luego tendrían tiempo de hacer lo que quisieran ahí. Milagrosamente, llegaron a la habitación que alguna vez fue de la abuela de Arthur y que ahora era suya. El americano recostó al de ojos verdes en la cama, sin separar su boca ni un segundo, se sorprendió de lo resistentes que eran sus pulmones.

-Arthur… -Finalmente separo sus bocas. Ambos jadeaban y sus labios estaban unidos por un casi invisible hilo de saliva-

-Está bien, te ayudare… -Murmuro mientras comenzaba a desabotonar los primeros botones de su camisa, no obstante, Alfred no pudo soportarlo y decidió hacerlo el mismo, incluso si sus manos temblaban-

Desabotono todos los botones. Bajo el cierre de su pantalón. Le quito toda la ropa a Arthur hasta que simplemente quedo con su ropa interior. Comenzó a besarle el cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas, como si fuera un perro marcando territorio porque sabía que cuando ese mes terminara tendrían que separarse nuevo, incluso si no era para siempre, quería dejar algo de el sobre Arthur, dejar su marca personal en su pie. Fue bajando la cabeza y comenzó a besarle el pecho, miraba cada tanto a Arthur, quería comprobar que estaba disfrutando de aquello tanto como el y de que no lo estaba haciendo sufrir o sentir incomodo. Comenzó a lamer los pezones del británico y a mordisquearlos con ternura, causando que soltara algunos gemidos que lo único que lograron fue excitar más a Alfred.

-¿T-te gusta? –Pregunto Alfred algo temeroso, aunque se podía notar en su tono de voz que estaba intentando seducir a Arthur-

-Continua, git. –El británico respondió, intentando hacerse el difícil, mas por la pequeña sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro, Alfred podía notar que lo estaba disfrutando-

* * *

Fue una noche larga. Llena de besos, jadeos, intentos de seducción fallidos por parte de un americano, y gemidos excitantes de un ingles de pobladas cejas muy sexys. Puede que no fuera como en sus fantasías, pero podían asegurar que habían sido aun mejores, porque aquello no era "sexo", sino "hacer el amor", que es justamente lo que hicieron.

-That… was… awesome (Eso… fue… genial). –Sentencio Alfred con cansancio y felicidad-

-I know… (Lo sé…). -Arthur parecía haberse quedado sin voz por haber gritado tantas veces el nombre de su pareja-

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente, perdidos en los ojos del otro, tomados de la mano izquierda. Alfred acariciaba el cabello de Arthur con su mano derecha, mientras que este dejaba la suya reposar en el pecho del más alto.

Para ser su primera vez, no había estado para nada mal, no obstante, estaban seguros de que sería aun mejor la próxima vez, y la siguiente a esa, y la que le sigue a esa, seguramente tendrían relaciones casi todas las noches, no importaba el lugar, porque ahora el cuerpo de Arthur era la droga personal de Alfred, y lo mismo era el americano para Arthur, no importaba si ninguno lo admitía.

Luego de una hora de silencio, se dieron las buenas noches y decidieron dormir, Alfred abrazando a Arthur por la espalda como todas las noches desde que había recuperado sus recuerdos. Sin embargo, no sería una noche muy tranquila, al menos no para el británico que había dejado de tener pesadillas acerca de su pasado…

* * *

Los rayos del sol por la ventana despertaron a Alfred. Eran las nueve de la mañana, le sorprendió levantarse a esa hora ya que solía dormir mucho más, pero algo faltaba, su sexy novio británico no estaba entre sus brazos, tampoco estaba en la cama y no olía el olor a quemado de su supuesta comida, así que no estaba en la cocina.

-¿Arthur?

Se levanto lentamente de la cama, se puso sus bóxers y decidió salir en la búsqueda del ingles, quien debía estar en algún lado de la casa. Pero cuando llego al marco de la puerta pudo escuchar un ruido bastante particular, era el sonido que hacen los dientes cuando se chocan, como cuando tiritas de frio en el invierno y todo tu cuerpo tiembla de sobremanera. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y se encontré con, nada más y nada menos, que Arthur Kirkland, el cual estaba sentado en un rincón de la habitación, con sus ojos en un punto fijo, sin parpadear. Alfred corrió hacia el con desesperación y con su rostro plasmado de preocupación.

-¡Arthur! –Intento hacer que volviera a la realidad mientras lo tomaba por los hombros y lo agitaba suavemente hacia delante y atrás-

Los ojos del británico parecieron recuperar algo de brillo, como si hubiera vuelto a la realidad. Miro a Alfred y una sola lagrima cayo de su rostro, su boca se abrió como si fuera a decir algo más, luego la cerro ya que parecía no saber qué decir.

-Estoy… bien… -Su rostro estaba más pálido que lo normal y parecía no haber dormido nada-

-¿Qué paso? –Pregunto Alfred un poco más calmado-

-Nada, solo necesito algo de aire fresco. –Se levanto rápidamente y salió de la habitación dando algunos tropezones, cerró la puerta con fuerza, dejando al americano muy confundido y solo en la habitación-

Arthur abandono la casa con tan solo su bata puesta sobre su pijama. Necesitaba alejarse de allí, necesitaba estar lejos de Alfred para poder calmarse y intentar pensar porque tuvo esa pesadilla, porque definitivamente eso no era una común y corriente, una persona que no tiene problemas mentales y que es saludable no tiene ese tipo de pesadillas, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Arthur. Había sido tan real, demasiado aterrador, porque incluso cuando se había dado cuenta de que no era real, de que todo era un sueño, no pudo despertar, por eso cuando finalmente lo hizo no pudo volver a dormir, no estaba convencido del todo de que aquella fuera la realidad, incluso ahora, que estaba parado frente al lago donde sus recuerdos fueron olvidados, seguía sin poder confirmar que aquello fuera real.

Le cuesta recordar que fue exactamente lo que provoco tal trauma, quizás porque lo asusto tanto que lo olvido a propósito, lo único que recordaba eran tres cosas: Fuego, sangre, y Alfred. ¿Cómo no aterrorizarse con algo como eso?

Pero ese solo era el comienzo del terror de Arthur, tan solo el inicio del mayor sufrimiento de su vida, sufrimiento que dejaría una muy fuerte cicatriz en su corazón.

* * *

Lo se, eso no fue exactamente "Lemmon", pero tengan en cuenta que soy muy fail para estas cosas. Pido perdon por mi tardanza en actualizar, es que andaba con examenes, y ahora estoy enferma, pero me dije: "Tengo que cumplir, no importa lo fail que sea mi fic", así que aqui estoy. Porfavor tengan en cuenta que sus reviews me animan y me ayudan a actualizar más rapido, tambien pido perdon nuevamente por todo el fic en general, aclaro que es mi primero xD


	9. Chapter 9

**Estoy viva~** Bueno... este fic iba a tener menos capítulos pero va a durar un poco más. Decidí que haré capítulos más cortos pero de esa manera actualizare más rápido y todos felices (?

Aquí viene la parte triste del fic donde querrán cortarse las venas... o quizás no. Haremos votación, déjenme una review y diganme si quieren que el fic termine: Feliz, Triste, o hago los dos -es decir: finales alternativos-

* * *

Quería olvidarse de aquella pesadilla. Se suponía que solo les quedaba un mes y debía disfrutarlo, no quedarse pensando en estupideces como aquella pesadilla, ya tenía la edad suficiente para distinguir la realidad de lo ficticio.

Al llegar a su casa se encontró con que la puerta principal seguía abierta, por lo tanto Alfred no había bajado. Sin embargo, cuando cerró la puerta pudo escuchar los pasos de su novio bajando rápidamente por las escaleras mientras gritaba su nombre con un tono entre alivio y preocupación.

-¿Dónde has estado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Fue algo que hice? ¿O algo que dije? ¿Tienes el periodo? –Pregunto sin parar mientras tomaba a Arthur por los hombros-

-En el lago. Estoy bien. No me duele nada. No, No y te recuerdo que soy hombre, por lo tanto no tengo ningún tipo de "periodo". –Respondió el británico increíblemente tranquilo ante las preguntas sin sentido del preocupado estadounidense-

-C-cierto, es que me tenias preocupado y no puedo pensar bien. –Alfred lo abrazo fuertemente aunque estaba temblando levemente-

-¿Te encuentras bien, Al? –Ahora era Arthur quien estaba preocupado. Pero no obtuvo respuesta, Alfred solo se limito a abrazarlo con más fuerza- Tranquilo… estoy bien, en serio. No volveré a irme sin avisar…

Fue en ese momento que Arthur se dio cuenta del miedo más grande de Alfred: estar solo. Alfred tenía miles de amigos, ninguno era muy cercano, pero nadie jamás lo había visto solo en su secundaria. No obstante, ahora tenía a alguien que realmente le importaba, su único amigo de verdad, el único que amaba. Arthur se convirtió en algo sumamente necesario para la supervivencia de Alfred. Vacio y solo, así es como se había sentido aquellos años sin la compañía de su mejor amigo, y ahora que estaban juntos de nuevo temía perderlo de nuevo. Ya que sabía que no tendría la suerte de encontrarlo otra vez.

* * *

Tres semanas pasaron. A pesar de todo, Alfred pudo notar que Arthur actuaba muy extraño. Estaba muy pensativo y no tan gruñón, incluso no lo insulto cuando critico su comida, simplemente sonrió y dijo que tenía razón. Al principio pensó que era algo agradable, que quizás Arthur estaba cambiando para bien. Sin embargo, con cada día que pasaba su preocupación aumentaba y comenzaba a extrañar al verdadero Arthur, su Arthur.

-Arthur –Alfred lo llamo por su nombre intentando llamar su atención aquella tarde. Estaban sentados en el sofá viendo una de las películas favoritas de Alfred- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto Arthur algo confundido-

-Desde hace tres semanas andas actuando raro. –Su voz se torno más seria. Arthur pudo notar que la conversación no era ninguna broma cuando Alfred apago la televisión-

-No estoy actuando raro Alfred.

-Hace días que no me dices "cerebro de hamburguesa" o que me insultas de cualquier manera.

-¿Y eso es algo malo?

-Lo que trato de decir es que estas actuando diferente.

-No digas estupideces.

-¡No es ninguna estupidez! ¡Me preocupas! –Alfred se levanto con enojo del sillón-

-¡No tienes por qué preocuparte! ¡Estoy bien!

-¡No mientas!

Discutieron lo mismo por media hora hasta que el americano no pudo soportarlo más. Sin decir nada más se fue por la puerta principal. Era la primera vez que Alfred se iba a su casa. También era su primera pelea seria. Arthur se dejo caer en el sofá y miro al techo. Sabía que no estaba actuando como siempre, pero cada vez que miraba a Alfred no podía evitar recordar aquella pesadilla y eso lo traumaba, lo aterraba y no le dejaba pensar correctamente. Sin embargo, no le gustaba que se preocuparan por él, así que actuó lo más alegre que pudo, ocultando su sufrimiento tras falsas sonrisas muy exageradas.

* * *

Un olor a quemado que no provenía de su cocina y un peculiar sonido despertaron a Arthur. Había caído dormido luego de llorar por un rato en el sofá y mirar televisión sin realmente prestar atención alguna.

Sonrió divertido. Supuso que aquel olor a quemado se debía a que Afred había intentado cocinar algo decente y fallo, haciendo un desastre en la cocina hasta el punto en que la alarma de incendios sonó y fueron los bomberos. Ya se imaginaba al idiota americano en la puerta de su casa disculpándose por el malentendido, porque puede que Arthur no fuera el mejor a la hora de cocinar, mas Alfred no podía quejarse, lo único que sabía hacer eran hamburguesas y patatas fritas.

Abrió la puerta de su casa. Definitivamente no era lo que se esperaba. Miles de bomberos. Personas gritando. Todos los vecinos y mucha gente del pueblo estaban corriendo hacia la casa de Alfred. Se quedo parado sin hacer ningún movimiento debido al shock, mas al cabo de unos minutos reacciono y fue corriendo hacia la casa de su amado, empujando a las personas que se lo impedían y incluso pisando a propósito a otras.

_No…_

_No._

_¡NO!_

Sus ojos estaban en blanco. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de sobre manera. Abrio su boca para gritar pero ningún sonido salía de ella.

La casa de Alfred estaba en llamas. Todo se estaba quemando. Todo. Desde la cocina hasta el segundo piso. Todo se encontraba en unas abrasadoras llamas. Las mangueras de los bomberos eran inútiles y ni ellos se arriesgaban a entrar dentro de la casa que pronto se vendría abajo. No había nada que ellos pudieran hacer. No obstante, Arthur no se quedaría sin hacer nada.

-¡¿Está loco? –Le grito uno de los bomberos luego de haber intentando y fallado en retener a Arthur.-

Nadie lo detuvo. Pensaron que simplemente estaba loco y quería suicidarse. Nadie lo conocía, a excepción de los dueños de algunas tiendas del centro del pueblo, mas solo lo conocían como "Arthur" o "Ese chico con grandes cejas". Pero todos conocían a Alfred, aunque claro, no le habían contado a nadie sobre su relación. Ni siquiera a sus propios padres.

-Sí, loco de amor. –Murmuro y luego entro a la ardiente casa de la familia Jones-


	10. Chapter 10

Ya avise que iba a hacer **capítulos cortos**. Así que disfruten este capitulo, tengan en cuenta que** faltan unos tres o dos más**, junto con un **posible extra**. También haré un **final feliz**, o más bien sera como que el capitulo que viene seria el final triste, pero en los proximos capitulos seria la alternativa, es decir, final feliz. Lo leí por arriba, pero no tan bien como otros capítulos porque son las doce de la mañana, así que pueden haber **posibles errores de ortografía.**

**Mi meta es** que en este capitulo o en el próximo alguna de ustedes lectoras **llore**. Me gusta que las personas lloren con mis historias (?).

**Agradecimientos:**

**-**Gracias a mis amigas Agusu y Suzu que serian como mis "beta", siempre leen los capítulos antes de publicarse y me dicen si hay algún error.

-MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS DEL ANTERIOR CAPITULO! Fueron una verdadera inspiración ^^

**Eso prueba que si dejan una review actualizo mas rápido :3**

**EDIT: **Me olvide de decir, les recomiendo escuchen esta cancion mientras leen este capitulo, ya que es la que me inspiro: Florence & The Machine - Blinding.

* * *

Todo estaba en llamas. Aquellos retratos con fotos de ambos Jones ardían en fuego. Los comics de Alfred y los libros de Matthew se hacían cenizas. Matthew. Se preguntaba si había logrado escapar, sino Alfred no sería el mismo, seguramente ambos llorarían mucho en su funeral junto con sus padres, a menos que ellos tampoco hubieran logrado sobrevivir. No le importaba mucho el padre de Alfred, es más, estaba convencido de que aquella desdicha era su culpa, pero se sentía mal al pensar que la amable señora Jones ya no estuviera entre ellos. Cuando eran pequeños lo trataba como si fuera otro de sus hijos, siempre diciendo cosas como "Alfred, deberías ser más educado, como Arthur", esos comentarios hacían enojar al americano, sin embargo, sabía que su madre amaba a sus dos hijos.

En cualquier caso, sería un funeral para todos los Jones, menos Alfred. Arthur sabía que estaba vivo, o puede que en realidad no quisiera aceptar la probabilidad de que su corazón hubiera dejado de latir hacia horas.

Tosía debido al humo y caminaba con cuidado, tratando de no tropezar con los escombros. Pero no tuvo el cuidado suficiente ya que luego de unos minutos cayo de cara al piso debido a un extraño bulto. Giro lentamente la cabeza para ver que había provocado que terminara en el suelo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par debido al horror. Una cabellera dorada y ondulada. _Matthew_.

Se levanto rápidamente. Estaba horrorizado y no podía pensar con calma. Ver el cuerpo muerto del hermano de tu novio era algo perturbador. No obstante, el peor día en la vida de Arthur solo estaba comenzando. Su pesadilla se estaba convirtiendo en la cruda realidad.

Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca. Sus ojos se abrieron aun más que la vez anterior. Unos pies colgaban del techo. No. Un hombre estaba colgando, un hombre que se había arrebatado la vida colgándose. _El padre de Alfred. _Iba a darse la vuelta para volver a correr, mas ya era tarde, había logrado divisar unos tacones rozados que sobresalían por debajo de un escritorio. _La madre de Alfred._

**Los tres Jones estaban muertos. **

Corrió. Y Corrió. Recorrió todos los lugares de la casa. Tropezando y volviéndose a levantar. Aterrado por lo que había visto, pero aun más aterrado por lo que temía hubiera pasado. No podía siguiera imaginarlo. Alfred siempre decía ser un héroe, y los héroes jamás mueren por cosas tan simples como el fuego. Arthur confiaba en que él estaría bien. El no podía dejarlo. No de esa manera. No sin antes despedirse.

La oficina del padre de Alfred, ese era el único lugar el cual aun no había revisado. Aun le resultaba extraño el que un hombre tan asqueroso como el padre de Alfred, tuviera una oficina donde se suponía "hacia trabajo". Seguramente era cuando aún era un hombre mentalmente sano y decente, al menos así lo recordaba cuando era pequeño.

Al abrir con cuidado la puerta de la oficina sus ojos se iluminan. En el piso de madera, a un costado del escritorio, se encontraba Alfred recostado. Y al ver que su pecho se movía lentamente de arriba hacia abajo, sabía que está vivo… por ahora.

-¡Alfred! –Grita, con algo de felicidad y miedo a la vez, mientras se acerca corriendo hasta quedar a su lado-

Su cara esta sucia debido al humo, su cuerpo sudoroso, leves quemaduras en los brazos y piernas, ojos entrecerrados, pero al fin y al cabo esta vivo.

-Arthur…. Perdóname. –Se disculpo en un débil susurro y Arthur sabia que se refería a la pelea que tuvieron anteriormente, razón por la que el termino en ese estado-

-Cállate idiota, eso no es importante ahora.

Alfred sonrío porque sabía que ese era su Arthur, el que insulta y maldice, mas también era ese que lo amaba.

-Debemos irnos, te sacare de aquí cueste lo que cueste.

-No… Arthur… no se puede… tienes que irte. –Dijo mientras intentaba moverse, pero no podía-

-Entonces me quedare contigo.

-No… debes irte. –Le rogo el americano-

-No. Me voy a quedar contigo, ya verás que alguien nos va a venir a rescatar.

Ambos sabían que aquello era una mentira. Las probabilidades de que los salvaran eran casi nulas, después de todo, los bomberos debían estar considerando que ambos habían muerto, lo cual no era algo errado, ya que el resto de la familia Jones había dejado de respirar para siempre.

Incluso sabiendo aquello, Arthur tenia la pequeña esperanza de que un milagro ocurriera y sus vidas no terminaran allí mismo. De cualquier manera, estaba feliz de que si iba a morir, lo haría la lado de quien más amaba.

Se acomodo y recostó junto con Alfred, acostando su cabeza en su pecho y abrazándolo fuertemente. El fuego había cesado hacía rato, mas toda la casa se estaba viniendo abajo, así que morirían aplastados por la casa o por el humo que infestaba sus pulmones.

-No cierres los ojos. –Le ordeno Arthur a Alfred, temia que si lo hacia jamás los volviera a abrir-

-Entonces… cuéntame de tus historias… como en los viejos tiempos. –Alfred pronuncio esas palabras lo más tranquilo que pudo, pero tosiendo al hacerlo ya que el negro humo le dificultaba respirar. Y eso solo preocupaba más a Arthur-

-Bien… pero prométeme que nos cerraras los ojos. –Rogó con los ojos humedecidos, estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar-

-Lo hare si tu prometes no llorar.

-Perfecto…. Pero tú promete que no me dejaras solo. –Luego de decir aquello, un silencio incomodo apareció entre ellos-

-Arthur…

-Promételo.

-No… no puedo ¿Vale?, no quiero mentirte.

-No me vas a estar mintiendo, yo se que cumplirás, se supone que un hero cumple sus promesas, es lo que siempre dices.

-Es distinto.

-No, no lo es.

-Bien, lo intentare. –Se rindió aunque no muy convencido-

-Así me gusta. –Menciono Arthur satisfecho mientras depositaba un beso en la frente del americano- Había una vez….

Y así Arthur comenzó a relatar la historia de un joven caballero que se enamoro de un hechicero. Al principio se odiaban, mas luego de unas horas, terminaron convirtiéndose en grandes amigos y fueron en busca de aventuras. Con el tiempo esa amistad se transformo en amor, y ambos fueron capaces de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, cuando el hechicero salvo con su magia al caballero de una trágica muerte. Alfred no pudo evitar sonreír, ya que sabía que esa historia estaba basada en ellos, y que él era ese caballero y Arthur el hechicero. Sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció al darse cuenta que Arthur pretendía hacer lo mismo que el hechicero en su historia: salvarlo. Alfred sabía que a diferencia de la historia del británico, la suya no tendría un final feliz.


	11. Chapter 11

No me maten... en este capitulo si que se querrán cortar las venas (?). Igual prometo un final feliz, solo esperen al próximo capitulo (el cual es el ante-ultimo). Como ya dije antes, estos capítulos son cortos comparados con los primeros, porque sino terminarían siendo menos capítulos y actualizaría más lento.

Nuevamente **agradezco** a mis amigas **Agusu/Miku** y **Suzu/Rin** por leer antes los capítulos, y también **a todos ustedes**, incluso los que por alguna razón no dejan review e.é

Como sea, ciado termine este fic **comenzare otro** algo.. "distinto" por así decirlo, el cual se ambientara en el futuro, con naves, la tercera guerra mundial (pero no se confundan, seguirá siendo un U.A donde no son humanos). Prometo que este proximo fic no tendra tanto angs y sera más que nada de drama, ademas de que intentare tenga más capitulos -aunque los primeros estarán basados en unos roles que tengo, en realidad, toda la historia "base" es la de un foro el cual ayude a crear, así que doy crédito por eso xD-

**PD: Pueden haber errores de ortografia y/o incoherencias, teniendo en cuenta que lo escribi a las doce de la noche/ una de la mañana.**

**Como sea, no las molesto más y disfruten el fic:**

* * *

No recordaba por cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente. ¿Una hora? ¿Minutos? ¿Segundos? Fuera lo que fuera, lo que si podía asegurar era que el humo había producido que su cerbero dejara de funcionar y lo dejara inconsciente por un tiempo desconocido.

Arthur escuchó los pasos de personas aproximándose, y por el tono de sus voces estaba seguro que eran bomberos que venían a rescatarlos. Sonrió levemente. Al fin podría salir de allí, de una vez aquel sufrimiento terminaría. Incluso si se sentía terriblemente mal por la muerte de Matthew y la señora Jones –su padre no le interesaba- , pero lo que más le dolía y preocupaba sería la reacción de Alfred, aunque puede que ya lo supiera, sería algo obvio deducir que habían fallecido luego de tal incendio.

-¡Estamos aquí! –Grito con las poca energías que le quedaban a quienes los iban a sacar de ese infierno- Alfred, despierta nos encontraron… -Dijo mientras movía levemente su cuerpo-

Alfred no se movió.

Arthur comenzó a sacudirlo aun más fuerte.

Alfred seguía inmóvil.

Arthur dejo su vista clavada en el pecho de Alfred.

.

.

.

El corazón de Alfred se había detenido.

El de Arthur se había roto en millones de pedazos.

-Alfred… -Murmuro mientras gruesas lagrimas caían de sus ojos color esmeralda-

Arthur estaba roto en todo sentido posible. Su corazón, su alma, su ser, todo los elementos que formaban Arthur estaban destrozados. Puede que respirara, mas el se sentía muerto, tan muerto como lo estaba Alfred.

Estaba tan destrozado que ni siquiera pudo notar cuando los bomberos entraron al lugar. Observaron la triste escena por unos segundos y luego comenzaron a hacer su trabajo: sacar de allí a quienes quedaban vivos.

-Suéltenme… -Susurraba Arthur, y con cada tirón que ejercían los bomberos para alejarlo de allí su tono de voz aumentaba- ¡SUELTENME! –Grito mientras intentaba acercarse a Alfred-

Los bomberos, al darse cuenta de que el británico no dejaría que lo tocaran a menos que llevaran también al fallecido americano, decidieron llevar también a Alfred, incluso si ya no servía de nada. Los cuerpos de los otros Jones serian sacados más tarde para que tuvieran un funeral y luego serian cremados.

Arthur era cargado por un bombero y Alfred por otro, iban tomados de la mano, o más bien, era el de cejas pobladas quien tomaba de la mano al difunto Jones, este tenía sus ojos cerrados y no llevaba sus lentes, los cuales se habrían caído mientras corría en busca de un lugar seguro en menos del incendio.

Mientras los ojos de Arthur se cerraban por el dolor, no podía evitar sentirse como el hechicero más inútil de todos los tiempos.

* * *

**POV Arthur – Punto de vista de Arthur.**

Me encontraba en el hospital. Supuestamente me darían de alta en un par de horas o en un día, debían hacerme algunos "chequeos" para corroborar que me encontrara sano. No entendía. ¿Por qué se preocupaban tanto por mí? ¿Por qué no revisaban a Alfred?

Apenas desperté en el cuarto que había sido asignado, pude ver que Alfred estaba recostado en una cama similar a la mía. Pero él no tenía ningún tipo de cable ni maquina conectada. Lo dieron como un caso perdido, ni siquiera se molestaron en revisar sus heridas, con tan solo mirarlo ya lo dieron por muerto.

_No more tears, my heart is dry__  
__I don't laugh and I don't cry_

No llore, no porque no quisiera, simplemente no podía. No derrame ninguno lagrima cuando me dijeron que jamás despertaría, porque ya lo sabía, mas no quería aceptarlo. No obstante, no importaba si corría y me marchaba lejos, tampoco si cerraba los ojos, o si le rogaba a algún ser divino: Alfred no volvería a despertar.

No puedo evitar pensar que es mi culpa, porque lo es, mas no tenía sentido culparme, ya que eso tampoco cambiara el hecho de que estaba muerto.

Muchos vienen a visitarme, desde vecinos hasta amigos de Alfred que solo conocía por nombre. Algunos sabían de nuestra relación, otros no, pero nadie lo miro a él, todos evitaban posar sus ojos en su cuerpo inmóvil de quien fue mi primer y único amor.

_You have to go out of my door__  
__And leave just like you did before__  
__I know I said that I was sure__  
__But rich men can't imagine poor_

Mis padres llamaron preguntándome si estaba bien, yo solo respondía con oraciones de no más de tres palabras, lo cual solo provoco que mi madre se preocupara más. Sin embargo, cuando dijo que vendría y me llevaría de nuevo a Londres me negué con un "No" lleno de enojo, lo cual fue suficiente para convencer -y asustar un poco- a mi anciana madre. No pensaba irme de allí. Podría quedarme para siempre.

_One day baby, we'll be old__  
__Oh baby, we'll be old__  
__And think of all the stories that we could have told_

Incluso si amaba a Alfred con todo mi corazón y mi ser, estaba muy enojado con él debido a que me había mentido demasiado tiempo. Todo el tiempo decía que era un héroe, mas se suponía que los héroes protegían a todos y que eran indestructibles, y que incluso si tenían alguna debilidad jamás dejarían que la muerte los venciera. No obstante, yo también falle en mi rol de hechicero, se suponía que mi magia sería capaz de salvarlo. Lamentablemente aquello no era un cuento de hadas, y por ende, la magia no existía y aun menos los milagros.

_Little me and little you__  
__Kept doing all the things they do__  
__They never really think it through__  
__Like I can never think you're true_

Las horas pasaban y yo solo me sentaba en el borde de su cama. Observando por la ventana como las gotas de lluvia caían mientras tomaba su fría mano, como si esperaba que volviera ser tan cálida como antes. El ver su rostro me dolía demasiado, se sentía como si me clavaran miles de estacas en todo el cuerpo. Porque sabía que no volvería a ver su brillante sonrisa, ni escucharía su sonora risa, tampoco habría más quejas acerca mi comida, no cocinaría más hamburguesas, ni miraría películas de terror a su lado, ya nadie me abrazaría en la noche y ahuyentaría las pesadillas.

_Here I go again – the blame__  
__The guilt, the pain, the hurt, the shame__  
__The founding fathers of our plane__  
__That's stuck in heavy clouds of rain_

Quería quitarme la vida. Deseaba acabar con todo ese sufrimiento. Pero eso no sería lo que él hubiera querido, el hubiera querido que siguiera, que resistiera, que intentara ser un héroe como el intento y fallo. Simplemente actuaria como lo había hecho toda mi vida: sin recordarlo, como si su existencia hubiera sido un simple sueño, el mejor sueño que jamás tuve, un sueño que jamás se haría realidad. Volvería a ser el joven británico amargado, solitario, el que amaba las reglas y jamás sonreía, ni se enamoraba. ¿Pero cómo olvidarlo? ¿Cómo olvidar lo mejor que me había ocurrido en la vida? ¿Cómo pretender que aquella luz jamás existió?


	12. Chapter 12

Bueeeeeeeeenas~ ¿Pensaron que jamas actualizaría y que se librarían de mi? ¡Se equivocaron!. Debo admitir que no tenia imaginación pero cuando anunciaron que habría **5 temporada de Hetalia y cuando vi que Himaruya volvió**... TODA LA IMAGINACIÓN APARECIÓ EN MI CABEZA. Honestamente estoy muy feliz, ademas me alegra anunciarles que uno de mis artistas favoritos:** Bliss**, esta creando un** juego eroge o novela visual** -como le quieran llamar- de **UsUk.**

Este episodio es algo raro, así que bueno... veamos si les gusta. Respecto al capitulo anterior donde Alfred no fue enviado a la morgue... bueno, realmente no estaba pensando, pero tengamos en cuenta que esto es ficción y esta todo muy dramatizado ¿Porque que persona se cae a un lago, pierde la memoria y luego tiene pesadillas acerca de eso? Creo que nadie.

Tambien estoy planeando un **nuevo fanfic**, uno que no solo sera UsUk sino que sera de **varias parejas** y debo admitir sera un fic... **bastante particular**. Sera un **crossover entre Hetalia y la saga de canciones de Vocaloid: Kagerou Project**, la cual ya tiene una novela y un manga. Me gusta mucho la historia, pero como la novela y manga están en japones y no fueron traducidas aun, solo tuve la oportunidad de leer un resumen de la novela. Ya se que estan pensando: **"Pero si ya hay como 3 fic UsUk a base de la canción Kagerou Days!"**, bueno, eso es verdad. Pero yo hare **TODAS las canciones**, las cuales seran una introducción para cada personaje. Luego haré un primer capitulo basándome en la novela y luego sera parte de mi imaginacion, aunque seguramente para ese entonces ya hayan traducido bastante. Por ahora ya tengo una idea de los** personajes** que apareceran, luego vere que parejas hare: **Arthur y Alfred (Hate-haze days), Prusia (Imagination Forest), España (Toumei Answer), Belgica (Kisaragi Atenttion), Japon (La situacion del mundo de Konoha), Alemania y Italia del Norte (Mekakushi Code), Romano (Enemigo Artificial).**

Sin embargo, algunas me costara más que florezca el amor, así que dejo en claro que en este fic no va a haber muchos besos o esas cosas, o quien sabe. Si tienen duda, pregunta, o si les interesa este proyecto, **pueden mandarme un MP**, estare contenta de responderlos y aclarar dudas ^^

Ahora, sin más distracciones, les dejo el **ante-ultimo capitulo** de este fic:

* * *

**POV Arthur – Punto de vista de Arthur**

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya no estaba en el hospital, sino que me encontraba en el funeral de Alfred. No recordaba haberme puesto ese traje negro, quizás había sido algún encargado del hospital o algún familiar suyo, no lo sé ni me interesa. Todo me resultaba distante.

Sus familiares y algunos amigos pasaban al frente a hablar de él, todos callaban y algunos lloraban en silencio mientras los escuchaban. Todos me repugnaban. Todos eran falsos. Nadie allí conocía verdaderamente a Alfred, nadie sabía quién era realmente, cuáles eran sus verdaderos sueños o porque actuaba como actuaba. Yo era el único que conocía al verdadero Alfred, el americano que decía ser un héroe, mi primer amigo, mi mejor amigo, la persona que más amaba en el mundo. No obstante, me negué a pasar y hablar de él. No tenían derecho a conocerlo, ellos no era nada. Su sufrimiento era falso.

Espere a que todos se fueran, que terminaran de decirle unas últimas palabras a Alfred, hasta que finalmente todo quedo en silencio. Solo estábamos él y yo. El muerto. Yo sintiéndome como si lo estuviera.

-Eres un idiota. –Fue lo primero que dije y no me arrepentía. Alfred realmente era un idiota- Pero yo también lo soy….

¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Tuve que haber llamado a la policía cuando tuve la oportunidad, así ponían al bastardo del padre de Alfred en su lugar. No tenía pruebas, pero luego de haber despertado en el hospital me habían informado que la causa del incendio fue algo intencional. Encontraron restos de gasolina, por lo tanto suponían que habría sido iniciado por algún miembro de la familia con un desorden mental o alguien que les tuviera rencor. Me hubiera encantado decir que sabía quien era, ¿Pero qué sentido tenía? El maldito ya estaba muerto junto con toda la familia Jones. Lo único mínimamente positivo de la muerte de Alfred era que me ahorraba el ver su rostro de dolor y sufrimiento al enterarse que su hermano había muerto.

-Tú siempre decías ser un héroe…-Continúe luego de unos minutos. Intentaba encontrar las palabras exactas, mas no sabía con certeza que debía decir en aquel momento- … y a pesar de que me haya burlado de ti por eso, jamás lo dude. Debería admitir que eres un héroe, pero estaría mintiendo, porque los héroes no rompen sus promesas Alfred… -Baje la mirada y comencé a sentir como gruesas lagrimas salían de mi ojos- Eres un mentiroso, se suponía que debíamos estar juntos para siempre –Con cada palabra que salía de mi boca podía sentir como si me rompiera nuevamente. Quería odiarlo, quería olvidarme de él, quería olvidarlo como lo hice cuando éramos pequeños- Lo siento Alfred, yo... no puedo. No puedo seguir si tu no estas aquí, así que perdóname... pero hasta aquí llego yo.

Seque mis lagrimas con el dorso de mi mano y me puse firme. Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar, alejándome de aquella tumba con su nombre grabado en el, de aquel tenebroso cementerio, de aquel lugar al cual jamas volvería... o al menos no con vida.

* * *

Debía hacerlo, no tenia otra opción. Incluso si Alfred me odiaba por hacerlo, el debía entender que no podía seguir viviendo sin el. El no podría reclamarme nada ya que también había sido egoísta al dejarme en la soledad de esa manera, sin ni siquiera decir adiós. Si el era egoísta, entonces yo también lo seria. Si el desaparecía, entonces yo también lo haría. Si el dejaba de respirar, entonces yo también dejaría de hacerlo.

No podía usar armas, no tenia ninguna y tampoco me gustaban, incluso si decían que no dolería ya que al segundo estaría muerto, incapaz de sentir algo. Tampoco podía colgarme, había posibilidades de que sobreviviera si hacia eso y seguramente me mandarían a algún lugar de rehabilitación donde hablarían de lo bella que es la vida y toda esa clase de estupideces. El saltar de un edificio o construcción tampoco era una opcion, no había forma de que sobreviviera, mas seguramente muchas personas me verían y no quería ser culpable del trauma de nadie. La única opcion que me quedaba era la misma que causo mi perdida de memoria: ahogarme. Había pocas posibilidades de que sobreviviera, y si lo hacia, probablemente perdería mis recuerdos y podría empezar mi vida de cero, tal y como a Alfred le hubiera gustado.

Podría simplemente ahogarme en la tina del baño de mi casa, aunque también podría hacerlo en ese lago dentro del bosque, en donde todo comenzó... y en donde todo terminaría. Varios árboles rodeaban el lago, la mayoría eran muy altos, si uno se lanzaba desde ellos hacia el profundo lago tendría una muerte asegurada. Perfecto.

* * *

Ahí estaba yo, escalando con cuidado uno de los árboles más altos, intentando llegar a lo más alto para terminar con mi vida. Jamas pensé que me suicidaría, y aun menos por amor. Claro, todos esos pensamientos eran antes de conocer a Alfred, o más bien antes de recordar a Alfred, luego de haberlo hecho todo había cambiado para mi. Todas las cosas negativas de mi vida ya no eran importantes, porque la energía positiva y el amor que ese americano estúpido me brindaba era suficientes para olvidar toda la maldad que hay en ese mundo tan cruel y simplemente vivir felizmente enamorado.

Pero Alfred ya no estaba, y toda esa oscuridad que hacia mi vida miserable había regresado, haciendo que volviera a ser como siempre lo fui o incluso peor.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba en lo más alto del árbol, mis manos me dolían y seguramente tenían varias astillas clavadas. No importaba. Todo el sufrimiento acabaría en unos minutos.

Me pare con cuidado en la rama más fuerte y grande. Mire hacia abajo y pude sentir como mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, estaba realmente alto, e incluso si no le temía a las alturas tenia muchas nauseas y un gran mareo. Mas no debía rendirme, ya casi lograba mi objetivo. Así que cerré mis ojos y me di la vuelta, dándole la espalda al lago.

Empece a contar mentalmente...

1...

2...

3.

Deje mi cuerpo caer.

Todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

_"¡Arthur!"_

.

.

.

_"Despierta por favor..."_

.

.

.

_"Lamentamos informarle Señor Jones que el joven Kirkland esta en ..."_

.

.

.

_"No pienso irme... ¡Me quedare aquí hasta que despierte!"_

.

.

.

_"No importa lo que digan, yo te esperare Artie... se que volverás con tu hero"_

.

.

.

-¿Al... fred?


	13. Chapter 13

****¿Hola? Bueno, si alguien sigue leyendo este fic... quisiera pedir que no me maten por no actualizar luego de TANTO tiempo. ¡Es que tuve miles de problemas! Me castigaron, mi pc murió, perdí el capitulo que había escrito, luego anduve llena de exámenes que consumían mi imaginación y ganas de escribir. ¡Pero finalmente esta aquí el final de este fic! Quizás este algo feito, y no sea lo que esperaban, pero es mi primer fic y tengo un camino que recorrer hasta que pueda escribir algo como la gente. Respecto al fic que iba a escribir, aun no estoy segura de cual haré primero, porque estoy entre: a) Fic de **Kagerou Project** o b) Fic basado en el nuevo anime **"Sword Art Online"**. El fic "a" estaría basado en la saga de canciones de Vocaloid, tal y como explique en otro capitulo, y tendrá varias parejas. El segundo estaría basado en el anime Sword Art Online, en el cual se ambienta alrededor del año 2022, y para hacerlo fácil de explicar: digamos que Alfred y Arthur entran a un juego MMO (ya saben, como el WoW), y ahi se conocen y hacen equipo, porque no pueden salir del juego hasta llegar al ultimo nivel. Ademas, si mueren en el juego, también lo hacen en la realidad. Sepan que en ambos fics, solo usare la historia de fondo, los personajes serán totalmente distintos. Ustedes díganme cual debería hacer primero!

-No olviden decirme si hay algún error grave de ortografía o alguna gran incoherencia

Así que esto es todo... ¡Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic!. Y para que todo sea más "sentimental y dramático (?), escuchen la siguiente canción **Lost My Pieces - Del OST de Toradora** (creo que ya todos conocen este anime)

* * *

**Alfred P.O.V**

Parecía que habían pasado siglos, cuando tan solo hacia una semana y un par de días había tenido una pelea con Arthur, ese fue el mayor error que jamás cometí. Recordaba haber ido a mi casa luego de mucho tiempo, mas realmente no sabía en que estaba pensando, no era como si pudiera contarle a mi mamá o Matthew que había tenido una pareja con Arthur, y aun menos a ese viejo loco. Sin embargo, a pesar de que nos maltrataba, no podía odiarlo, el era mi padre y debía recordar que en un momento fue cariñoso y el mejor padre que un niño podría desear. Por otra parte, gracias a él me había dado cuenta que no siempre podía ser el héroe y salvar a los demás, porque la vida no era como los cuentos de Arthur.

Todas las vidas terminan, todos los corazones son rotos, el preocuparse no es una ventaja.

Abrí la puerta… luego grité por alguna razón… y finalmente caí al suelo debido a un golpe seco en la nuca.

Cuando mis ojos se abrieron me encontraba en la oficina de mi padre. Fuego por todos lados, destruyendo lo que alguna vez fue mi casa de verano en aquel pequeño pueblo ingles, lugar donde seguramente mi vida terminaría junto con el resto de mi familia. ¿Para qué engañarme a mí mismo? Matthew estaba muerto, mi madre también, y mi padre debió ser quien empezó todo… solo quedaba yo. No es como si realmente me preocupara, lo único en que podía pensar era en Arthur, en qué pensaría cuando encontrara mi cuerpo sin vida, en si se olvidaría de mi y continuaría o simplemente cometería alguna locura debido a la depresión. No quería que ninguna de esas cosas pasara.

Estaba a punto de cerrar mis ojos, de rendirme de una vez por todas y esperar a que la muerte viniera y me abrazara como a una vieja amiga. Pero entonces el apareció…

-¡Alfred!

Le suplique que se fuera mientras tenía tiempo, pero él fue terco como siempre y termino quedándose. Lo bueno era que no estaba herido, y que si nos sacaban rápido el podría lograr salir sano y salvo, mas no estaba muy seguro de si yo también lo lograría.

Sentí como se acurrucaba a mi lado, como cuando nos acostábamos en la cama a ver alguna película sobre héroes o quizás Harry Potter, y me pedía que no cerrara los ojos, así que le pedí que me contara una de sus historias.

-Bien… pero prométeme que nos cerraras los ojos –Rogó con los ojos humedecidos, estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar.

-Lo hare si tu prometes no llorar –Replique intentando no toser otra vez debido al humo.

-Perfecto…. pero tú promete que no me dejaras solo.

No me gustaba prometer cosas imposibles, aunque de pequeño había jurado que sería como Superman al crecer y claramente eso no iba a ser posible, pero eso era distinto... ahora tenía la madurez suficiente para asumir que las probabilidades de que viviera eran muy pocas y eso que siempre fui muy optimista. Lamentablemente termine jurando ambas cosas, por lo tanto me esforzaría un poco más en vivir para cumplir mis promesas, Arthur no podía decirme mentiroso si notaba que yo intentaba hacer realidad sus pedidos.

* * *

**Arthur P.O.V**

Si así era como se sentía morir, entonces no estaba tan mal. Mi cuerpo se sentía más cálido, y podría jurar que respiraba con absoluta tranquilidad, pero eso no podía ser posible. Se suponía que debía estar muerto, mas no había visto "la luz", ni tampoco había señales de Alfred por ningún lado. De cualquier forma, mis ojos permanecían cerrados, y tenía miedo de abrirlos. Aunque seguía sintiendo que algo no andaba bien, porque puede que nadie estuviera seguro de que se sentía morir, pero definitivamente no era de esa forma. Esperaba oír algún canto angelical, o al menos escuchar algo, mas no había sonido alguno, excepto uno bastante similar a alguna especie de máquina. No, no era similar, ese ruido ERA de una maquina. Todo estaba comenzando a tener más sentido, y la idea de que no estuviera muerto no parecía tan imposible en ese momento. Sin embargo, sería extraño creer que alguien me había rescatado, cuando me había tirado de una distancia bastante alta que debió haberme matado en el momento en que caí al agua. Respire hondo por la nariz, y el horrible olor a medicamentos y a "enfermedad" me confirmaron que estaba en el hospital. Me era difícil creer que era lo suficientemente inútil, como para fallar en un intento de suicidio, algo que se supone cualquiera podría hacer sin dificultad, incluso un bebe que no esta consciente de sus acciones. No importaba, ya encontraría la forma de terminar con todo, y esa vez no podrían detenerme.

No me lo pensé más y abrí lentamente mis ojos. Mi vista aun estaba un poco borrosa, pero no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que claramente esa era una habitación de hospital. Mi camilla parecía ser la única en ese cuarto blanco y gris, y debía de haber una ventana abierta a mi derecha porque sentía como una fresca brisa movía algunos de mis cabellos. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado dormido? ¿Horas? ¿Días?

Iba a mover mi cuello hacia la derecha, para poder observar por la ventana, quizás de esa forma podría ver el paisaje y determinar si aun era verano, para saber de esa forma si había estado inconsciente por tanto tiempo que el verano ya había terminado. Sin embargo, el ruido de una especie de ronquido me llamo la atención. A mi izquierda, se encontraba un joven de sentado en una silla, el cual estaba plácidamente dormido y roncaba como si no hubiera mañana. Tenía cabellos rubios bastante desordenados y algo sucio inclusive, como si no se hubiera bañado hacia días, su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia el otro lado, por lo que me era imposible ver bien su rostro. ¿Qué hacia ese pordiosero ahí? ¿Quién lo había dejado entrar y porque demonios tenía su mano tan cerca de la mía?

Estire un poco mi mano para despertarlo, cuando caí en la cuenta que ninguno de mis huesos me dolía. Esto me desconcertó bastante y rápidamente puse mi mano de vuelta donde estaba. ¿Por qué no me dolía nada si me había lanzado de quien sabe cuántos metros? Todo era demasiado extraño; el hecho de que sobreviviera, de que ningún hueso me doliera y que un extraño hombre estuviera sentado al lado de mi camilla, como si me conociera o algo. En ese momento la habitación estaba vacía a excepción del extraño y yo, por lo tanto no había nadie que pudiera responder a todas mis dudas. Decidí que hasta que llegara algún médico o una enfermera, le preguntaría a ese hombre que hacía en mi habitación y si sabía algo del como había llegado ahí.

-Hey… señor… despierte… -Dije con la voz más amable que pude, lo cual me fue muy difícil debido a la extraña situación.

No obtuve respuesta. Estire mi mano y le toque el hombro, pero nada, así que lo moví suavemente, mas tampoco funciono. Comencé a moverlo más fuerte, sin embargo, nada parecía despertar a ese hombre que dormía tan plácidamente. Estaba muy nervioso y desconcertado, y ese hombre no me estaba ayudando para nada. No pude resistirlo más.

-¡Despierta maldito idiota! –Le grité extremadamente enojado con mi acento ingles más marcado de lo normal. Finalmente, el hombre comenzó a despertarse aunque murmuro algo entre dientes que no pude descifrar, seguramente un insulto por haberlo despertado de su sueño. Comenzó a darse la vuelta para decirme algo…

-¿Por qué demo-?

Nuestras miradas chocaron. Su azul cielo y mi verde esmeralda se reencontraron. Sin darme cuenta, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, mas jamás aparte mi vista de él. De la persona que creí muerta, de mi mejor amigo, de la persona que más amaba en el mundo tanto en vida como en muerte. Alfred.

Su mirada iba de mis ojos hacia la maquina a la cual estaba conectado, parecía incapaz de creer lo que veía. Parecía como si…. quien hubiera muerto no fue el… sino yo. Pero eso no tendría sentido, ¿verdad? Después de todo, para cuando nos rescataron de incendio el ya estaba muerto, también lo estaba en el hospital, y en su funeral. Y si yo realmente hubiera estado muerto, entonces no estaría allí frente a él, ¿o sí?

-¿Arthur? –Preguntó finalmente con un hilo de voz. Yo solo pude asentir lentamente, mientras observaba como comenzaba a llorar y se abalanzaba hacia mí para abrazarme con fuerza.

No estaba seguro de si eso era un sueño, si realmente estaba muerto, o si tan solo era la realidad que se había vuelto menos horrible en el momento en que nuestras miradas se chocaron. No obstante, estaba seguro de que fuera lo que fuera, no me alejaría más de Alfred, ni dejaría que él se alejara de mí.

-Arthur… -Repitió mi nombre mientras rompía el brazo para poder verme a la cara. Con sus grandes y cálidas manos me tomo de las mejillas suavemente, secando mis lágrimas con su pulgar- Gracias a Dios, a Capitán América y a quien sea, que estás vivo. –Acercó su rostro aun más al mío, como si fuera a besarme, mas se separo al instante- Lo siento… hace días que no me baño, y no quiero que… nuestro primer beso después de tanto sea tan feo. Así que iré a avisarle a los doctores y luego me daré un baño, ya vengo –Se levanto y se fue de la habitación, no sin antes dedicarme una pequeña sonrisa.

No obstante, yo me quede en silencio, pensando a que se refería con "…después de tanto tiempo".

* * *

-Así que… estuve en coma.

-Si, al parecer el humo te afecto mucho más que a mí, quizás es porque eres algo más débil en ese sentido. También tenias algunas quemaduras más graves y…

-¿Pero cómo es posible? –Lo interrumpí algo enojado- Yo pensé… pensé que tú estabas… bueno, que estabas muerto.

-Con razón tenias un rostro tan doloroso mientras "dormías".

No podía creerlo. Todo ese tiempo había estado soñando que Alfred estaba muerto, incluso había llegado a "suicidarme" por ello, cuando en realidad el único que estaba al borde de la muerte era yo. Toda esa depresión que había sentido, todo ello era falso, y no se podían comparar con los sentimientos que Alfred seguramente había sentido. Mientras Alfred se bañaba y los médicos me chequeaban, una enfermera me dijo que jamás se aparto de mi lado, ni siquiera para bañarse, y si no fuera porque no le llevaban algo de comida, entonces seguramente tampoco hubiera comido ni un bocado de nada. Mientras yo estaba en algún lugar de mi subconsciente, Alfred tenía que soportar con el dolor de no solo perderme a mí, sino también de perder a toda su familia. Me sentía tan egoísta, porque si yo hubiera estado en el lugar de Alfred, entonces no lo hubiera podido soportar. Probablemente duraría dos días hasta que diera todo por perdido y me colgara en algún lado. Si, sonaba dramático, pero era la verdad, y estaba seguro que muchos harían lo mismo, mas nadie hubiera podido soportarlo como Alfred. El había estado casi dos semanas allí, esperando que la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo no lo abandonara.

-Perdóname… si yo te hubiera contado sobre lo que me preocupaba antes, entonces esto no hubiera pasado.

-Cállate Arthur, solo cállate. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, además, si no hubieras ido a buscarme, entonces nadie me hubiera sacado… porque los bomberos pensaban que ya estaba muerto.

-Pero…

-Pero nada –Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso lentamente, saboreando mis labios y haciéndome sentir, no solo tranquilo, sino que en casa. Los besos de Alfred me hacían sentir que estaba en mi hogar, en el lugar donde pertenecía, con quien pertenecía.

-¿Y ahora que haremos? –Creo que era obvio a que me refería, porque no quería agregar algo como: "Digo, ahora que tu familia está muerta y no tienes a donde ir". Eso sería algo horrible, y tenía pensado en hacerlo venir conmigo a Londres. El problema era que, ya tenía a todos mis hermanos en casa, y mi madre aun no se enteraba de que estaba saliendo con un chico, es decir, ¡ni siquiera sabía que me gustaban los chicos! Y incluso si mentía diciendo que tan solo era Alfred, mi amigo de la infancia del cual había olvidado su existencia, no podría contenerme. Porque si vivía con Alfred todos los días, me sería difícil el no mostrar ninguna "muestra de cariño", que seguramente desconcertaría a mis padres y tramaría al pequeño Peter.

-Creo que iré a la casa de mis tíos en San Francisco, pero será como si viviera solo porque ellos siempre están trabajando –Alfred observo como baje la mirada con algo de tristeza y continuo- ¡Pero podemos vernos en las vacaciones de invierno y verano! Puedes venir o iré yo a Londres, y te prometo que cuando tenga 18 volveré por ti Arthur… si aun sigues sintiendo lo que yo siento por ti en este instante, entonces te buscare y nos iremos a donde quieras, no importa a que universidad quieras entrar, yo te seguiré y no te dejare ir otra vez.

Me sería imposible vivir dos años sin Alfred, a excepción de vacaciones, porque incluso si habíamos estado separados por tanto tiempo, yo no recordaba su existencia, así que no lo extrañaba. Igualmente, esos tiempos y estos tiempos eran distintos. Podríamos comunicarnos por Skype o alguna red social, y lograría que mis padres me dejaran invitarlo a Londres para mostrarle toda la ciudad. Costara lo que costara, no olvidaría a Alfred otra vez, y no me alejaría de el por ningún motivo.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Prometido.

Y fue entonces que me di cuenta, que nunca había estado solo, porque Alfred siempre había estado pensando en mi.

* * *

Dos niños de diez años juegan en un bosque alejado de un pueblo ingles, encerrados en su propio mundo de fantasía. El de ojos celestes esta trepando un árbol, no muy alto realmente, pero para ellos es inmenso porque son demasiado pequeños. Mientras tanto, el otro niño de ojos tan verdes como esmeraldas y pobladas cejas, le grita que baje porque es demasiado peligroso. El chico que cree ser superman no le hace caso, y sigue escalando ese árbol, hasta que se sienta en una rama lo suficientemente grande y gruesa como para sostenerlo.

-¡Vamos, Artie! ¡Hay algo que quiero mostrarte! -Grita a todo pulmón mientras observa todo el lugar desde las alturas.

-¡Pero es peligroso, Al! ¡Puedes caerte!

-Vamos dude, realmente quiero mostrarte algo genial. Te prometo que no te pasara nada, porque soy un hero

-Ya que... -Murmura molesto el ingles. Respira hondo y comienza a subir el árbol, pero mucho más lento que el otro niño, porque el no es tan atlético prefiere hacer actividades más tranquilas.

-Ya casi...

-Al... -Mira hacia abajo y se aterroriza al ver que esta a una gran altura del suelo- Tengo un... poco de miedo...

-Tu puedes. _Take my hand_, Artie -El americano estira su mano, y el otro niño la toma sin pensarlo dos veces- Uno... dos... ¡tres! -Lo tira con fuerza hacia el, haciendo que logre sentarse a su lado en la rama del árbol.

-Y bien... -Dice algo más calmado mientras recupera el aliento- ¿Que quieres mostrarme?

-¡Esto! -Señala al tallo del árbol, donde esta escrito "El heroe y el mago"- Lo hice el otro día, ¿A que es genial?

-Ahora entiendo porque no te encontraba... ¿Pero por que lo hiciste?

-Es que encontré algo parecido en otros árboles, tenían como corazones y nombres de personas que no conocía Mamá me dijo que lo hacen las personas que se quieren mucho y no quieren olvidarse, por eso lo tallan en un árbol para poder encontrarlo luego de muchos años, y poder recordar cuanto se querían -Sus mejillas están coloradas por la emoción del momento. Estaba seguro que su amigo no decía nada porque estaba demasiado sorprendido, después de todo, el era un heroe y era normal que las personas se quedaran sin habla cuando decía y hacia cosas tan asombrosas- ¿Que opinas?

-Esta bien pero ya sabes que falta poco para que vuelva a Londres, y tu a Estados Unidos, ¿Que pasa si no nos volvemos a ver?

-Nos volveremos a veré Artie, porque yo siempre te esperare, no importa si tengo que venir aquí cada verano, siempre estaré aquí, esperando.

-Alfred... -No dice nada más y lo abraza, a pesar de que siente vergüenza al hacerlo. Sabe que su mejor amigo no tiene toda la razón, y que podía no esperarlo por siempre, o tal vez fuera el quien tendria que esperarlo. Sin embargo, las intenciones de Alfred estaban, y si el no cumplía con su promesa seria porque una fuerza mayor se lo impedía, no porque no quería- Entonces yo también te daré algo... -Rompe el abrazo y rápidamente, planta un beso en la mejilla de Alfred, tan solo un roce.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar esa tarde. Tan solo se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Arthur había anotado en uno de sus cuadernos, la ubicación del árbol, para no olvidar jamas su ubicación, aunque se preguntaba porque el estadounidense había decidido escribirlo en ese árbol tan alto, en vez de hacerlo en la parte más baja de cualquier otro. Alfred... bueno, el jamas volvería a limpiarse su mejilla derecha otra vez.

* * *

**FIN.**

Perdón, no se hacer finales D:


End file.
